Fate Brings Us Together
by MusicMusicMusic
Summary: Jack & Kim were best friends in high school until Jack left for Japan... Now in college, Kim and Jack are talented black belts. Jack saw a girl doing something amazing. Now he HAS to find her; he just doesn't know that it's Kim. Also, Kim gets a new enemy; a criminal. Will the two see each other before it's too late? Summary stinks! Written w/ IfSacrificesWereEasy!
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Brings Us Together**

**By: MusicMusicMusic & IfSacraficesWereEasy**

**Hi readers! Sorry for the confusion, so we decided to change the chapter around to make it more understandable for you guys. We hope it makes more sense now! :D  
**  
Chapter 1  
Bobby Wasabi Dojo-Seaford

Kim POV (Highschool)

"Hey Jack! What's up?" I asked.

"Uh...the sky, ceiling..."

"Ha ha. No, really, though! You seem really excited..what happened?" I asked impatiently.

"Well...I just got a full four-year scholarship to Japan! I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"WHAT?!" everybody screamed.

"Uh...yeah! Guys, I can't pass this up; it's for the Otai Academy!"

"Well, that's really great...Bye now!" I yelled, running away.

"Kim! Come back!" As Jack yelled that, he made my legs run even faster. Turning around, I knew I had a great distance ahead of him, meaning he coudn't possibly catch up to me.

Jack POV

As I followed Kim, I knew I couldn't catch up to her, but I could follow her. The only thing that confused me was that she didn't go to where her house is! Where is she going?

Once Kim finally stopped at a doorway, I hid behind a bush as an annoying sign poked me in the back; it said...

-Seaford's Public Foster Care for Girls-

'What?!' I exclaimed in my head.

Kim POV (Time Skip-Jack's last day)

"Oh hey, Kim! Jack told me to give you this letter; he said he wrote down some of his personal thoughts and feelings," Rudy said as Jack's face turned as red as a ripe tomato.

"Don't worry, Jack. I actually did the same thing...but PROMISE you won't read it until you get on the plane."

As Jack gave all of the guys 'bro hugs,' we gave each other a hug, until we realized how awkward it was.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but...goodbye," Jack said sadly.

* * *

Jack POV  
(On the Plane)  
"Excuse me, sir? I think you dropped this," The flight attendant whispered, handing me...Kim's letter!

As I opened up her letter, I read,

Dear Jack,  
I hope you have a blast in Japan. It's a great opportunity for you. I didn't think I would ever have to say this but I'm going to miss you. We're best friends and I hope that will never change no matter what. Actually, I hoped that could change. You might have thought of me as only a best friend but I thought of you as more. I wondered if we would ever be more than friends. Yeah, I have a crush on you. In fact, I love you. I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but we might never see each other again and I had to tell you. I'll think of you every night and hopefully, we'll see each other again... I'll never forget you, and I hope you'll never forget about me.

Love,  
Your best friend,  
Kim

* * *

Kim POV  
**_(Flashback-Kim is about 13)_**

As I stepped out of the car, what caught my eye the most wasn't the by-passer's expressions, the damaged car, or even my bruises and wounds. What caught my eye was the bright, cherry red blood, which led up to my parent's bodies. There stood their corpses, dead still, with cuts and bruises swallowing their bodies... This meant that when I was only 13 years old, I saw my parent's dead bodies after they were brutally killed. As I looked around the crime scene as a half torn piece of paper flew above the ground, which somehow stayed somewhat readable;

It said, 'Watch your back. I'm watching you...'

I immediately called 911 and impatiently screamed atd them to come to _ Five minutes later, I heard a bunch of sirens beeping coming from across the highway. Cars pulled over to let them through, as they quickly made their way over to the accident. The last thing I remember is being pulled on a stretcher, and a kid my age staring at me. He had shaggy brown hair, and a skateboard in hand...

Later that night, I got the news that I was the only one who survived the car crash; my parents didn't make it...

I'm Kim Crawford... I'm thirteen years old, and I am all alone.

_**(Different Flashback)**_

As I looked around at the prison, I took a deep breath. Today is the one and only day I get to talk to the man who killed my parents. I walked up to a cell where a familiar looking man was standing.

"What do you want, kid?" he asked gruffly.

"I need to know something," I said sternly.

"Know what?" He asked, just as cross as before.

"I need to know why the hell you killed my parents!" I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Listen up, kid. I have no idea who you are, so just leave me alone," the angry man said inside the cell.

I yelled back, "You know perfectly well who I am, so don't lie to me!"

He replied, "Whatever kid. Just watch your back, because you're NEXT."

What he just said sent shivers up my spine. What did he mean by "next?"  
(End of Flashback)

Oh. My. God...That man was out to kill my parents; now he is out to kill me.

**(Time skip to college...FYI, this is where the story will take place from now on)**

Kim POV  
As I walked into my karate class, I sighed in relief; no more high school and more importantly, no more Jack.

"Kim, stop thinking about Jack!" My conscience yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked to...myself?

Interrupting my thoughts, the teacher finally said, "Ok Class! Since today is your first day of college, you may consider today as a free period. You can explore the campus, meet some friends, or even stay here and practice if you'd like."

Hmm... I guess a little practice wouldn't hurt.  
As I walked to a punching dummy, I accidentally tripped into someone... it was Jack!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Sage's AN: (MusicMusicMusic)  
Hi, fellow readers!  
This story is co-written with IfSacraficesWereEasy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check her story out! It's aww-eeee-some! :) Anyway, please review! Please put some thought into them, and you might even get a special shout out! :) Oh! And remember to do my poll on my profile; I don't know if I should change my username or not! Help?  
Keep reading the other A/N too...Please?**

**Peace Out!**

**-Sage**

**AN| (IfSacrificesWereEasy)  
Thanks for reading! Check out MusicMusicMusic's story called Lost and Found! Please review! Pretty please with a tomato on top?  
Check out my other story, What Will Happen? too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate Bring Us Together  
By: MusicMusicMusic and IfSacraficesWereEasy**

**lovelifeandwatermelons-thanks! I always try to make sure the twists are surprising! :) I'm glad that they work :) -Sage**

**KarateGirl77-I'm glad you like it! I really appreciate your review, but would you mind if you told us why it was so great so we can continue making the story a good story? -Sage**

**curlygirl02-Thanks for reviewing! Could you also explain why you like the story? I appreciate your review, I just want to make sure it stays good :) -Sage**

**DanseChick-I heard you PM'd IfSacraficesWereEasy about how the story was confusing..I'm really sorry! If you ever get confused again, leave it in your review like you did before, and one of us will be sure to clarify the confusion. :) If you are still confused, feel free to PM me :) -Sage**

* * *

**_Previously (Chapter 1)_**  
**(Time skip to college...FYI, this is where the story will take place from now on)**

Kim POV  
Interrupting my thoughts, the teacher finally said, "Ok Class! Since today is your first day of college, you may consider today as a free period. You can explore the campus, meet some friends, or even stay here and practice if you'd like."

Hmm... I guess a little practice wouldn't hurt.  
As I walked to a punching dummy, I accidentally tripped into someone... it was Jack!

**Chapter 2**

Kim POV

"No no no, Kim. You're probably just imagining things. Just...run away before he thinks you're some crazy person on top of him!" My conscience said.

"I'm SO sorry! Well, gotta go, bye!" I spurted out, not making eye contact to the boy I fell on.

As I ran out the door, I looked around. Hmmm... I guess I should find my dorm... As I pulled out my information paper, I had to look for Estrum Hall, Room 815 (The name is made up, but if it really does exist, sorry!), and my roommate's name is Mika Gregory **(Gregory is the last name of the actress who portrays Mika)...**

"Room 813, 814, yay! 815!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Hi! You must be Kim," Mika greeted.

"Yup! And you're Mika?" I replied.

"Yes-sur-ee! What are you here for? I'm here for their dancing program."

"Cool; I'm here for martial arts..I'm a second degree black-belt," I answered proudly.

"No way! Follow me; there's a guy you need to meet!" Mika exclaimed, pulling me playfully by the arm.

"Mika, thanks for trying to meddle with my love life, but-"

"But what? Are you dating someone?"

"No-"

"Then c'mon!" She interrupted, pulling me again.

As I got pulled outside the girls dorms and into the lounge, I saw a cute guy, with shaggy brown hair.

"Kim, this is Brody, he's a second-degree black belt. Brody, this is Kim, who's also a second-degree black belt...Toodles!" Mika said, running away.

"So...you're a black belt?" Brody asked.

"Mooo? I mean, yes! Yeah, totally! Go black-belts!" I spit out anxiously.

"Soo...would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Brody asked nervously.

"I'd love that!" I said cheerily.

"Pick ya up at eight; later," He said cooly. Meanwhile, I was as desperate as a monster looking for love... -sigh-..

* * *

Jack POV

After getting myself together, I saw DONNA TOBIN! As in, hot Donna Tobin from high school!

"Donna," I greeted nervously.

"Hi Jack! What are you doing here in this...place with weird carpeting?"

"Well, first of all, it's called a dojo. Second of all, I go to school here," I said. Why else would I be here?

"Oh. I'm only here because my daddy owns this school, and said I have to see all the lame buildings," Donna whined.

"Oh...well, what if we go to dinner and you can tell me more?"

"GREAT! Later Jackyyy. Meet me at my stupid dorm, room 816 at eight! Toodles!" Donna exclaimed.

Kim POV  
After all my classes and dinner ended, I checked the time; 7:00?! I have to get ready for my date!

"Mika! I'm going on a date with Brody! HELP!" I yelled anxiously.

"OK. Do you have any cute dresses or outfits?" Mika said calmly.

"No! And how are you so calm?!"

"Kim, calm down. You can borrow one of my outfits. Trust me; I can make you look GREAT," She replied, emphasizing on the word 'great' as she rummaged through her closet.

"Meanwhile, get out your make-up...I have an idea," Mika finished.

* * *

**(Time Skip-7:45)**

"Wow, Mika. I can't thank you enough," I said, hugging her.

"No problem! Now, look in the mirror!" she said proudly.

WOW. I look great! I had black leggings, a yellow frilly tank, a colorful scarf, and the normal random bracelets I always wear. **(Website: tiny url KclothesScarf (minus spaces)**

"You look; wow. Ready to go? I set up a reservation for Clantev's," Brody said.

Jack POV  
As I made my way to Donna's dorm, I knocked on the door.

"One second!" Donna said.

"Hi Donna! You look...good," I lied. She had a short pink mini-skirt, a TIGHT striped pink and white tank top, and pink high heels... Way to be casual...(Note the sarcasm)

"So, Donna... I set up a reservation for Clantev's. We were lucky, there was one spot left, and I set it up right after someone else called," I said, grabbing her hand.

As we were ushered to our table, I was quite a gentlemen as I pulled out Donna's chair, and she was kind enough to not smile or say 'thanks' (Note the sarcasm)...Great...casual and nice...

"So, Donna. What do you like to do in your free time?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Shopping! Duh! Tomorrow I'm going to the mall; would you come with me?" she squealed.

"Uh," I stuttered, looking for an excuse, "I have class."

"Hello; welcome to Clantev's. My name is Rudy and I will be your waiter. Would you care for some refreshments?"

"Water, please," I replied politely.

"Donna, are you going to say what you want to drink?" I mumbled quietly.

"Jacky, you're the guy! The guy always orders for the girl!" Donna pouted. I smiled to myself; if I ever ordered for Kim, she'd-

"Jack! Tell Rudy what I would like to drink!"

"Uh..sorry. She'll have...coke?" **(I do not own Coke) **I said, hoping she'd be pleased with my decision.

"So, anyway, Jacky. I thought tomorrow, AFTER your classes, we could go shopping! First we can go buy some purses, then we can go shopping for jewelry, and then we can go shopping for shoes, and then-"

"Donna, I'd LOVE to hear about what we're going shopping tomorrow for, but...I haave to go to the men's room," I lied instead of saying 'Shut it woman! I get it! Tomorrow we're going shopping!'

* * *

Kim POV  
As Brody went on and on about himself, I was ready to take out my eyes and stab them with my butter knife.

"Kim! Are you listening?"

"Uh..Actually, I have to...pee! I mean, I have to go to the bathroom! Bye!" I yelled, running out as fast as I could.

Walking into the restroom, I walked up to the mirror and fixed my makeup and made sure my clothes still looked semi-decent. After checking myself over one last time, I finally decided that it was OK to go back into the torture chamber. Little did I know that as I continued to think about my horrible date, I ran into someone...

Uh-oh...The shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes doesn't belong to Brody...

**Sage A/N: Ok! Who do you think it is? And what do you think so far about Brody? Do you want him to be even worse or nicer? Put it in your...Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate Brings Us Together  
By: MusicMusicMusic and IfSacrificesWereEasy **

**_Previously:_**  
Walking into the restroom, I walked up to the mirror, fixed my makeup and made sure my clothes still looked semi-decent. After checking myself over one last time, I finally decided that it was OK to go back into the torture chamber. Little did I know that as I continued to think about my horrible date, I ran into someone...

Uh-oh...The shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes doesn't belong to Brody...

**Chapter 3**

Kim POV  
The boy I had run into, helped me up and kept saying, "I'm sorry," over and over again. It was very odd, though. I had a feeling that I knew him, but I couldn't tell for sure who he is! I searched my mind but no connection came to mind. I couldn't help but notice that he was sorta cute, though.

"Kim! You're on a date! Stop thinking about other boys!" my conscience yelled at me.

"A perfectly horrible one," I muttered to myself.

"Oh, stop complaining! He's a nice boy!" said my conscience.

"Hey, sorry for bumping into you. I have to go back to my magical night!" I told the boy sarcastically.

Just then, Brody calling my name impatiently..

"Kim, are you ready to go? I paid the check already," Brody said.

"I'm ready," I answered with a huff.

As we walked out of the restaurant, Brody got nicer and kinder by the minute. We walked around campus, laughed, and talked about our interests; once you get to know him, he's a really sweet and caring guy. Maybe I should give him a chance.

As we stopped in front of my dorm, we both said 'goodbye' after we promised that we'd have to have another night like this again. He even gave me a kiss on the cheek!

* * *

Jack POV  
As I paid our bill, I decided to walk Donna home; it's the polite thing to do. Surprisingly,, she didn't talk about herself at all! Instead, she pointed the entire conversation at ME. I talked to her about my friends, family, and what she called "high-school experience." She wasn't that bad after all... As we walked up to her dorm, I scribbled down my number; we both agreed that we should do something like this again.

Lucky for me, my dorm room was only a block away, and it was only 10:00...Lights out was at exactly 11:30 sharp...

Walking into my room, a strange latino boy was on his bed, talking on his phone in spanish; he seemed a little frustrated...Pulling out my backpack to check my schedule for tomorrow, something flew out of my binder, which was full of loose papers. As I grabbed the lone piece of the folded paper, I opened it, curious of what it was.

_Dear Jack,  
I hope you have a blast in Japan. It's a great opportunity for you. I didn't think I would ever have to say this but I'm going to miss you. We're best friends and I hope that will never change no matter what. Actually, I hoped that could change. You might've thought of me as only a best friend but I thought of you as more. I wondered if we would ever be more than friends. Yeah, I have a crush on you. In fact, I love you. I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but we might never see each other again and I had to tell you. I'll think of you every night and hopefully, we'll see each other again... I'll never forget you, and I hope you'll never forget about me.  
Love,  
Your best friend,  
Kim_

Oh. My. God. Kim said she loved me! And...and... I never texted her back. She must feel horrible! Grabbing my phone faster than the speed of light, I quickly found Kim's name in my long list of contacts.

**To: Kim  
From: Jack**  
_Hey, litttle butterfly!_

**To: Jack  
From: Kim**  
_Don't you little butterfly me! I told you my true feelings, and you NEVER texted me back; who does that?!_

**To: Kim  
From: Jack**  
_I know, I know. I'm REALLY sorry, Kim!_

**To: Jack  
From: Kim**  
_Listen, Jack. I once had a crush on you; hell, I LOVED you, but do you get that? Lov**ED**. As in, I don't anymore. And you know why? You NEVER got the guts to text me back!_

**To: Kim  
From: Jack**  
_Kim, please let me explain!_

**To: Jack  
From: Kim**  
_You had entire high-school to explain; it's a little to late, Jack._

**To: Kim  
From: Jack**  
_Kim, please let me explain! And if you don't want to talk to me after that, that's OK. Just please don't ignore me before hearing me out._

**To: Jack  
From: Kim**  
_It's over, Jack. Don't. Ever. Text. Call. Email. Me._

**To: Kim  
From: Jack**  
_Please, Kim! _

**To: Kim  
From: Jack**  
_Baby girl, PLEASE answer!_

**To: Kim  
From: Jack**  
_Kim?_

Kim POV  
What a jerk?! I'm NEVER talking to him again.

* * *

**IfSacrificesWereReal AN| **Hey guys! Review if you liked this chapter! MusicMusicMusic put in all the hard work! Review for her! Please? Pretty please with a banana on top!

**Sage's AN| MusicMusicMusic)**  
Hi, fellow readers! What do you think of the nickname, '_Baby Girl_?' I just wanted to see if anyone recognized what show I got it from...Hint: The season is over for the summer...If you guys put the show name in the review, you get a special shout out :)

Also, I'm going to do a new poll on my profile..It's: 'What Is The Best Name For Kim?'... For the time until this story ends, I will be accepting nominations for nicknames we use for Kim. After this story, the poll will be posted on my profile. So far I have (as of July 12)  
-Kim  
-Kimmy  
-Kimmy Bear  
-Kimmy Cub  
-Kimberly  
-Baby Girl  
-Little Butterfly

Then the top two will have their own special poll to find out the ULTIMATE nickname for Kim :) Every chapter will hopefully have an update on the names :)

And check out my updated profile; it has a cool poem I wrote...Check it out, please?

Peace out!  
-Sage


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate Brings Us Together  
By: MusicMusicMusic andIfSacrificesWereEasy **

* * *

**Hey guys, theres a lot of POV switches, sorry about that!**

* * *

"Cliche" Guest Reviewer:  
Thank you for sharing your opinion in your review; every review we get is appreciated so we can continue to make this story as good as possible. But what IfSacrificesWereEasy and I thought was, 'how can you go and guess the entire story if you haven't read it?' Let me tell you this though; this story will NOT be like other stories. I can assure you thatIfSacrificesWereEasy and I are working hard into adding creative twists and turns, that include other characters, besides Donna and Brody. And yeah, it IS obvious eventually Kick will happen. It's in the story: Characters: Jack B. and Kim C. Genre: ROMANCE and drama. So if you are going on about how it is obvious they will get together, maybe you should try changing main characters and genres. If you don't want romance but still want Jack and Kim, try friendship. Anyway, I hate to come off rude, but I think it's important that you realize the things that were mentioned. I hope next time you review you will try to be more understanding by leaving destructive criticism that is still polite...Try ANT Farm's Example! The compliment sandwich:

Compliment

Criticism

Compliment

I hope you continue to review, and if you do, please let us know that you were that person if you feel comfortable. If you would not like that, we hope you continue to read this story and enjoy it as much as we do writing it.  
-Sage

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**To: Kim**

**From: Jack**  
_Kim?_

Kim POV  
What a jerk! I'm NEVER talking to him again.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jack POV

I thought everything would go smoothly when I texted Kim last night, but instead, it was a real disaster. She didn't like me anymore! No, I'm actually pretty sure she hates my guts right now. I would be upset if it was me in Kim's situation, too. Worst part is, I can't send a text, email, call, or anything else, to Kim. I just wish I could see her. That would be amazing. Wait...Why am I thinking about Kim?! I'm supposed to text Donna in a few minutes!

**Donna:** _Hi Jackie!_

**Me: **_Don't call me Jackie._

**Donna:** _2 bad 4 u. I want 2 call u Jackie._

**Me:** _whatever_

**Donna:** _So, whatcha doin?_

And it went on like that for an hour, until I was startled when Donna asked me where we should go on our next date. I told her that we were never, and aren't currently, dating, but she didn't listen. So apparently we're dating now. Huh.

* * *

Kim POV  
What a little lying, bratty, stuck up, mean, heart breaking, weasel! Out of the blue, after waiting 4 years, that idiot decides to randomly text me. Well, I don't like him anymore and I don't plan on talking/seeing or having any sort of interaction with him at all. I blocked him so he can't reach me. I couldn't care less about that boy. Anyway, I have a date with Brody to worry about tonight. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. I'm so excited! Brody is my boyfriend! I wonder what I should wear. I dug through my closet and rapidly began throwing outfits on my bed. Pretty soon, my whole room was covered with clothes. Me eyes landed on a strapless light pink dress. That was perfect! I tried it on an it looked amazing. Brody said that he was taking me out on a surprise date and he'll pick me up at 6:30. I wonder where we were going. Last night I thought he was stuck up, but now I realize he's a great guy...

Brody POV  
I am so pumped! Kim Crawford is now my girlfriend! I wanted to take her out on a date that she would never forget in a million years. Tonight is all about a magical night, and maybe a kiss. I wanted to surprise her on our date. My decision was that I would take her out to the Melting Pot **(don't own it; its a fondue restaurant)** for dinner, and after dinner, we would go dancing. It would be perfect!

Donna POV  
Yes! Jack and I were dating! I repeated that at least 20 times in my head before I almost passed out. Luckily, I didn't. I decided that Jack would take me out dancing tonight. I know the guy is normally supposed to make the date decisions, but since Jack was kinda slow at this stuff, I decided to make his decisions for him. I know, I'm a generous person. I called him and he picked up on the first ring.

"Uhhh..hi Donna," he responded, not sounding excited.

"Jack, I'm your girlfriend! You're supposed to be happy to get a call from me," I said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it again. Hi Donna! Yay! You called me! I've been sitting here thinking of you!.. Better?" Jack asked.

I giggled, "It'll do. Anyway, I called to let you know to pick me up at 7:30."

"Pick you up for what?" asked a confused Jack.

"For our date silly. You're taking me dancing."

He replied, "Since when am I taking you out dancing?! And you know that I don't dance."

"Well, you'll dance if you were with me, right? So pick me up at 7:30, and don't be late."

"Alright fine. See you at 7:30," he replied.

* * *

Brody POV  
Since dinner would probably take an hour, I decided to pick up Kim at 6:00. We could go dancing at the cotillion at 7:30. When 6:00 rolled around I borrowed a tux from my dad's closet. I thought I looked pretty dashing. I got a corsage for Kim and a box of chocolate. I hopped in the car, and drove on over to Kim's house.

**Time Skip...At Kim's House**

I rung Kim's doorbell and waited for her to answer it. She unlocked the door and opened it. All I could do was stare at Kim. I was speechless. Heck, she looked AMAZING!

"Wow, Kim, you look GREAT!" I replied to her, still not over my shock.

"Thanks, you do too," she shyly replied, "please come in."

I came in and her house was so glamourous inside. There was even a miny parlor inside. I waited for her as she got her purse. When she got back, I gave her the chocolates.

She responded, "Wow! Brody, these are my favorite kind! Thank you!"

I shrugged. "It was nothing...shall we?"

Kim giggled, "Kay."

"After you," I said kindly.

We climbed into my car and she asked, "So, now will you tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see," I replied as I grinned mischievously.

We drove in silence until we got to the parking lot.  
When Kim saw that we were in the Melting Pot, she gasped. "Brody! I love this place! H-h-how did you.. It's so expensive... H-how?"

"Because... I'm awesome, and, so are you," I explained to her with a smile stretched across my face.

When ever we would dip our food into the fondue, our hands would bump, and Kim would do a strange giggle that was cute.

After our super expensive dinner, I asked her, "Hey, Kim do you still have some energy left to go.. I don't know... dancing?"

Kim POV  
When Brody asked me if I wanted to go dancing, my heart jumped. No boy had ever taken me out to dance! I couldn't even imagine Jack taking me out to dance.

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD! FORGET ABOUT THAT NO GOOD ASSHOLE! YOU'RE ON A DATE WITH THIS CHARMING YOUNG MAN!" my conscience screeched at me.

"W-what? Dancing? YES! I WOULD LOVE TO BRODY!" I replied, practically jumping into his arms.

We made our way to the car, and drove off to the ball. We reached there at 7:30. It was so pretty inside with candles and chandeliers and everything. I saw that there was an award for best dressed and cutest couple. Ooh, maybe we could win one of those! Brody placed his hands on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulder and we started to dance.

Jack POV  
I arrived at Donna's house at 7:30 on the dot. I brought a wrist corsage for her, I knew she would like it. Donna opened the door and she actually looked pretty stunning. She was wearing a light pink strapless dress. **(Same as Kim.)**

"Donna, you look really nice!" I told her.

"Thanks, you do too," she said, beaming.

Being the gentleman that I am, opened her car door for her. She smiled and said thank you. We were at the ball at 7:45. There were already a lot of other couples in there.

"Hey, that girl has the same dress as me," Donna pointed out. I couldn't see her face, but I realized she was right.

"So, Donna, you want to dance?" I asked her.

She replied, "I thought you'd never ask!"

We began slow dancing since a slow song was playing.  
Just then I bumped into someone.

* * *

**IfSacrificesWereEasy AN| Dun...Dun..Dun.. A cliffy! Thanks for reading this chappie! What do you think will happen? you know what to do! Review! Please? Pretty please with a potato on top?**

**Btw, remember to think of Kim's nicknames! See the AN on the previous chapter for details!**

**And I know this is what MusicMusicMusic (Sage) would normally say, so I'll say it on her behalf:  
Peace out!  
~Sage**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate Brings Us Together  
By: MusicMusicMusic and IfSacraficesWereEasy**

* * *

**SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**lovelifeandwatermelons :) Thanks for always reviewing! That's so awesome! Please check out her story, The Story of Us! It's SWAWSOME!**

**karategirl77- Thanks for reviewing every chapter! You're totally coolio! :D**

**curlygirl02- Thanks for reviewing so much! And thanks for your idea for Kim's nickname! Any other ideas besides 'kimmy?' :)**

* * *

This is VERY IMPORTANT! If you like this story, please review what you thought! If you include **ONE THING YOU LIKED/DISLIKED**,** you will get a (drumroll please) SNEAK PEEK** for the next chapter! If you do that, MusicMusicMusic will personally PM you it! (And sometimes, maybe IfSacrificesWereEasy)

* * *

**_Previously:_**

Jack POV  
We began slow dancing since a slow song was playing.  
Just then I bumped into someone.

**Chapter 5**

As I turned around to apologize, I stood face to face with nobody. Weird... When I spun around again to dance with Donna, she disappeared, too!

"Why is everyone leaving?" I asked to myself, perplexed.

_"Who cares?! All that matters is you finding your GIRLFRIEND!" My concsience screamed._

"Got it," I replied to myself...again.

As I made my way through all the couples dancing, I only had one thing on my mind; finding my date. I knew to look for a strapless pink dress, but wait. What about the other girl?

_"Donna has brown hair, idiot," My conscience snapped._

"Oh."

Walking to the back with all the drinks, I saw a girl behind the curtains...singing? I silently listened to her sweet, angelic voice, until I noticed she was the girl with the same dress as Donna! Her honey blonde hair reminded me of Kim's because it was identical to hers, but this girl had brown highlights, and wavy hair.

"_Focus, Jack! Think about D-O-N-N-A, NOT Kim!" My conscience yelled at me...again._  
As I walked away from the girl, I accidentally knocked over a barrel of punch. Oops...

"Ahhh!"

Turning around to see who the scream was, I saw Donna, covered in punch, in another guy's arms, ... WAIT, WHAT?! Donna looked at me and gasped loudly.

"Donna, what the hell are you doing?!" I demanded angrily.

"Jackie, I can explain!"

"Don't call EVER me Jackie again. And YOU!" I yelled, pointing to the guy.

"Who the hell are you? And you better answer, or else you'll have a very pissed off third-degree black belt," I threatened.

"Brody," he mumbled.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Well, I'm a second-degree black belt," he snapped.

"Second my ass. I recognize you, now! You're the kid who isn't even a black-belt. You were part of the stupid black-dragons, who just gave you it! You don't deserve to be any belt, except white," I countered.

"Well, I managed to trick my so called girlfriend," he replied, smirking.

"Where is she? Tell. Me." I ordered sharply.

"All you need to know is that she's somehow balling her eyes out somewhere."

"Yeah, and I SO wore the dress better," Donna added dumbly.

"Donna! That's not helping us!" Brody yelled.

As I ran out of the whole scene, I went backstage, and sighed. I need to find that girl. Something in my gut is telling me to find her, but I know practically nothing, except...

She's the girl I saw singing!

_"Get it together, Jack," My conscience said calmly._

'Ok. All I know about her is that she has wavy blonde hair with brown highlights, has somewhat pale skin, and can sing. Great. All I have to do is be like stupid Joe Jonas and host a singing competition," I said sarcastically **(No offense to people who like that movie! I just pictured Jack saying that! -M). (I love Camp Rock, lol! -I).**

* * *

Kim POV

I can't believe I believed Brody. He's not even a black-belt! The truth is, I spied on the whole scene. From Donna's ex yelling at Brody, to Brody yelling at him. I only saw a glimpse of him, though. He looked like Jack, but had better hair (which I thought was impossible), a taller frame, and was even more ripped!

Whoever he is, though, I don't want to meet. I don't want to have anything to do with guys, ever again. They're bad luck for me. First Jack, now Brody...

Just then I heard my phone beep.

I flipped it open and to my surprise, it was a text from Mika.

_Kim, bad news. Since they're remodeling the dance studio and I'm a dancer, I am getting transferred for the rest of the year, so we can't be roommates! I'm so sorry! Hope we can still stay in touch, though.  
**-Mika**_

_No problem. Text ya later..lot of drama happenin.  
**-Kim**_

As I finally peeked out, I saw the brown haired boy again. Uh-oh.

"Listen, Brody. I'm going to need a name, picture, interest, SOMETHING!" The boy demanded.

'_Please don't say anything,' _I hoped_._

"Listen. I'm not going to tell you anything," Brody snapped. All of a sudden, Brody was put into a death grip!

"One more time. Tell me something about her, or else you'll be in the hospital," the boy ordered, drawing a crowd.

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you!" Brody surrendered... _Oh shit._

"She has blonde hair, medium height, brown eyes, and a second-degree black belt!" Brody screamed like a girl, still in the death grip.

As the boy let go, he smirked in victory as he walked out of the dance in triumph, leaving every other person with their jaws wide open...including mine.

The dance was kind of far from my house, and I didn't even think about asking Brody for a rode home. I found a couple who looked nice and asked them if they could drive me home. Thankfully, they didn't mind. I did feel bad though; I was interfering in their date. When we got to my house, I thanked them and gave them some money so they could both go out for ice cream together.

* * *

Jack POV  
Walking into my dorm, I saw the strange latino boy again...

"Hey man! I'm Jerry, a.k.a the 'swasome swagmaster," he greeted confidently.

"I'm Jack; second degree black belt, almost third," I introduced in a somewhat demonic voice.

"Uh...cool?" he replied, obviously scared of saying a wrong response.

"Y'know, you kinda look like my old friend," I began, "and don't worry... I don't believe in unnecessary violence; I believe in the Wasabi code; we swear-"

"By the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest and never say die...Wasabi!" Jerry finished.

"Jerry!? Is it really you?!" I asked, shocked.

"The one and only!" he exclaimed as we did a 'bro hug.'

"I should've known when you said swag, the swag_master_, and swasome!"

Taking a deep breath, I finally admitted, "Jerry, I need your help."

"Sure, man. What is it?"

"I need to find a girl. She has blonde hair with brown eyes, is medium height, can sing, and get this... a second-degree black belt!

Jerry POV

Yo, I can't believe Jack didn't figure this out! He's obviously looking for KIM! That's so swag!

"Why are you looking for this girl?" I asked.

"In a nutshell, she's the ex-girlfriend of the guy who cheated on MY ex-girlfriend.

"Uh...cool man!" I exclaimed, pretending to understand everything he said. In reality, he lost me at nut...nut something.

"Speaking of which.. Jerry, how did you get accepted to a COLLEGE?"

"What's ka-leeg?"

"How did you get into this school," Jack explained.

"Oh, well, I'm a pretty swasome dancer," I replied cockily.

"Cool! Have you heard from any of the warriors?"

"Uhhh..." I stuttered. I can't tell him Kim ranked up to second-degree black belt! He needs to find out on his own that she's his girl!

"Uhhh...after you left for Japan, everyone quit karate because we couldn't win any tournaments; I haven't heard from any of them since," I lied.

"Even KIM?" he asked, shocked. I stiffly nodded my head.

Whatever. Anyway, will you help me find this girl?" Jack pleaded.

* * *

**_Looking for a great story? Check out The Story of Us by lovelifeandwatermelons!_**

* * *

**IfSacrificesWereEasy's AN|** Hi guys! You know. What to do! Review! Pretty please with a carrot on top? We loved reading the reviews from the previous chapter, and we'd love to read reviews from this chapter! Thank you, everyone who reviewed, favorites, followed or even just read it!

**Sage's (MusicMusicMusic) AN|** Thanks for reading! Although you might have read this in the beginning, this is VERY IMPORTANT! If you like this story, please review what you thought! If you include **ONE THING YOU LIKED/DISLIKED**,** you will get a (drumroll please) SNEAK PEEK** for the next chapter! If you do that, I will personally PM you it! So, REVIEW!

And, check out my poll! I'm thinking about changing my nickname! Read my A/N from Chapter 3, too, to see what my next one is! I haven't gotten any requests, except Kimmy, by the way. :)

Peace out!  
-Sage


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate Brings Us Together**

**By: MusicMusicMusic andIfSacrificesWereEasy **

* * *

**Shoutouts to:**

**I . Love. Leo . Howard .OliviaHolt- Thanks for letting me know! Everyone makes mistakes, I just do them more often! haha. :) My new note to self: We swear by the light of the dragon eye, to be loyal, HONEST, and never say die. Wasabi!**

**kickinfan321-Thanks so much! We're both glad you're liking it!**

**Namesten-We're glad it's swasome! :)**

**KarateGirl77-We're glad you like it! :D and yup, Jack is still thinking about her :)**

**lovelifeandwatermelons-Oh my goodness, thank you! Jack shouldn't be asking Jerry how he got to college, he should be asking himself! Lol!**

**curlygirl02-I know, right?!**

**BrennaStar100-Here it is!**

* * *

Jack POV  
"This girl...I need to find her. Please, Jerry," I pleaded.

"Fine. But I'll only give you ideas; I'm not going after her...That's your job man," Jerry decided.

"So let's think about what we know about her, and write it down," Jerry said.

I grabbed a pencil and wrote some notes down.

_(Notes)  
Mystery Girl:_

_2cd Degree Black Belt...Karate student?  
Blonde hair w/ brown highlights  
Medium height  
Sings when alone_

"Jerry, what am I going to do? How will I find her? I know so little about her," I admitted desperately.

"All you can do is hope you have karate class with her tomorrow; maybe you should go to bed; it's almost midnight."

* * *

**Something important: READ THE A/NS! Please do it now if you're going to forget! They're REALLY important!**

* * *

(Next Day)

Kim POV

"Mika, wake- oh yeah," I said sadly.

Knowing I had karate class, I put on my black yoga pants with the word 'pink' written in neon sparkles...I still even have Jack's name written on the side...He had somebody sew it in. Although I burned everything he gave me, these were REALLY comfy. For my shirt I decided on a casual solid color cami, which was the same shade of pink that was on my pants. I wore no make-up, and put my hair in a messy yet cute bun, with one long strand on each side. I decided to just drive there on my mo-ped, so I wore my cool Hollywood glasses and went barefoot.

* * *

After locking my mo-ped **(FYI, you lock the handle, so if someone tried riding it, it would just go in circles..wouldn't that be embarrassing for a robber?! :p)**, I put my sunglasses in the glove compartment, and went to my usual practice spot...a.k.a the back.

"Students, we will be working on the triple flying dragon side kick. It will take days, possibly weeks to master," Sensei explained.

As the teacher demonstrated, I couldn't believe it; this trick doesn't even exist! He just made it up! I could tell because when he did the trick, he said, "Just to let you know, students, I made this on my own. Me, uh-huh, you, nuh-uh **(A.N.T Farm reference! Anybody know who said this? There's two people!)** But this is good, because when sparring, you can take people by surprise.

As I attempted to do it, I successfully landed. I then decided to kick it up a notch by adding a backflip at the end and the usual triple side kick. **(I made most of the flips up...I don't do karate! Lol)**

"Wow, Kimberly. You are amazing! Would you be willing to do that move you just did in front of the class? If you do, I'd be willing to set up a date with the Grandmaster to see if you can rank up," Sensei said.

"Uh, I'm not so sure about that, sensei..."

"Please, call me Rudy," _Rudy_ said.

"Rudy; is that you?"

"The one and only! I was hoping you'd recognize me," he exclaimed.

As I pulled away, I slid my silky wavy hair out of my bun, and covered my face with it. I decided that I'd do the flip, and run away before anybody asks me questions.

Taking a deep breath, I moved a punching dummy in front of me to add more effect when I did the flip, and began my 'routine.' After the first three flips, I quickly did a backflip and yelled, "HIYA!"

One dummy down. As it slowly came back, I inhaled, and did the triple side kick.

"HIYA!"

Yes! The dummy went down, and didn't come back up...

As everyone began clapping, I quickly ran up. Turning around, a person decided to follow me...Oh shit.

Jack POV  
Watching the girl do the amazing flips in front of the class, I realized something...

_Mystery Girl:_

_2cd Degree Black Belt...Karate student?...**Hell yeah!**  
Blonde hair w/ brown highlights...**Yup!**  
Medium height...**Yes!**  
Sings when alone...**Let's go find out.**_

As she dashed out of the room, I quickly followed. She ran into an alley. As I hid behind a trash can, she made a sharp left. I hopped out of my hiding spot, and as I turned the same way she did, she was gone. I looked around, but all I saw was innocent pedestrians, cars, and..well, nature.

Kim POV  
After making a few turns, the person was still following, but seemed faster...way faster than he or she was before. I turned around, and got a glimpse of him..he was wearing black, and...

-BAM!-

"Ahhh!"

As I looked around, blood seeped out various spots of my limbs. One bullet was lodged in my left shoulder, and one stuck to my right wrist. My right ankle was sprained at the least, and my left leg was purple...that's NOT normal! Ok, I'm going to go out on the limb here and guess that the guy chasing me was NOT the kid who followed me in the first place.

As I attempted to stop blood from seeping out, I knew I was unsuccessful when I saw a pool of blood on the ground...

'Phone, phone, where's my damn phone?' I cursed to myself.

...

'Oh shit, that's at the dojo! Crud..I'm officially screwed.'

As I looked around, black cloudy spots began to blur my vision. The spots slowly ate away what little color I saw until everything was black...

* * *

Jack POV  
As I gave up on finding the girl, I trudged back to the dojo, as I saw Sensei holding a mallet, angrily hitting a...clock? Weird...

As I went to the back of the dojo to grab my backpack from the locker, one lone bag laid on the bench...

It has to belong to the mystery girl!

As I dug through her gym bag, _(to find a form of ID, not money)_ I got something even more surprising... a picture of the Wasabi Warriors! As I looked over my shoulder, therre stood my sensei. Uh-oh...

"Who's picture is this?" he asked somewhat sternly.

"Sensei, I can explain-"

"Who's picture is this?!" he demanded.

"Uh...mine! Yup, totally mine," I lied.

"Is that you in the picture?" he asked gruffly, pointing to sixteen year old me.

"Uh, yeah," I replied.

"Then...then," he exclaimed, "it's you! It's really you!"

Looking at the respected sensei, I saw him jumping up and down like a little boy getting ice cream.

"Sensei, why are you-"

"Jack, it's me! Rudy!"

"Rudy! It's really you! I can't believe you ranked up to a fifth degree black belt!"

"Well, when I had to close the dojo, I had a lot more free time to focus karate, and when I was ranking up, the head professor saw me, and wanted me to teach! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah!" I responded politely, trying to look interested.

After taking the picture and my stuff, I said goodbye to Rudy as I made my way back to the dorms.

"Why would that picture be in that girl's bag?" I thought to myself, "Weird...I guess it fell out of an old pocket from my backpack or something," I thought, shrugging it off.

* * *

Doctor Clintalon's POV  
(Kim's Doctor)

"Attention!" I ordered to all the nurses on the floor.

"Miss Kimberly Crawford," I stated professionally, tacking a school photo of her to the white board, "was found unconscious on the sidewalk. In the E.R., they managed to stop the extreme blood flow out her body, and stabalized her. She was found with injuries including: broken left shoulder, sprained right ankle, broken left leg. She's on floor 2, room 18. Currently she is in a coma due to blood loss; survival rate is 30 percent. Therefore, a nurse must be with her at all times. Is that clear?"

"Yes doctor," everyone responded in unison.

"Nurse Blonen?" I asked.

"I'm going to need contacts for Kimberly Crawford and her parents," I said.

SItting down, I sifted through Kimberly's and her parent's files. I tried calling all their family's numbers, but none of them were available. Her parents are deceased, and she is an only child...

But who's this on her parent's file?

_Emergency Contact-Jackson Brewer  
-If something ever happens to Kimberly and we are incapable of taking care of her, please call this young man. He is to take care of her._

Picking up the phone, I dialed his number...

One ring.

Two rings.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Jackson Brewer?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. Call me Jack."

"Well Jack, you need to come to the hospital. I'm Dr. Clintalon."

"I'm on my way," Jack responded worriedly.

* * *

Jack POV

After making my way to the hospital, I quickly ran up to the secretaries desk.

"I'm looking for Dr. Clintalon; I'm Jack Brewer."

"Of course! her office is the first door on your left," she replied, pointing me in the right hallway.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the office.

"Hi Jack," the doctor said brightly.

"Why am I here?" I asked sternly.

"Listen, Jack. A patient here has somewhat severe injuries. She will be in a wheelchair for a while."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Let me continue. This girl is seventeen, and an orphan. All the numbers on her records don't work...except yours."

"Did she ask you guys to call me?" I asked.

"No, she's... never-mind. Are you willing to take her in and take care of her until she gets better?"

"Who is it? I'll take her home right now," I replied eagerly.

"That's the problem, Jack. You might not even have to worry about taking her home, because...she only has a 30 percent chance of living."

"But who is this girl?" I asked again.

"Kimberly Crawford."

* * *

**Sage's AN| **Thanks for reading! Now for the important business ;)  
As you know, we are now giving sneak peeks to reviewers, so we decided to make things more easier for us and you. :) If you want a sneak peek, please start your review with:

_What I liked about this chapter is..._

_Or:_

_What I disliked about the chapter is..._

**This way we know if you want the sneak peek** or not...thanks! Thanks for reviewing and sticking with this story! :) We really appreciate it when you take your time to review! :D They always make our day, and is a great motivation. If you have any ideas, PM one of us! We'll definitely give you credit :)

**And check out my poll; if I should change my username, what should it be?** Check it out on my profile, and remember to give me ideas for Kim's nicknames... PLEASE? :)

Finally, please review! :D You might even get a special shoutout! ;)

Peace out!  
~Sage :)

**IfSacrificesWereEasy's AN| **What it do readers?! We appreciate all the feedback we get on this story! Thanks to all the reviewers, followers, and people who favorited this story! It means a lot! **Please check out my poll and vote for which story I should do next if you want to! **Now we have one request, Remember to review this chapter! Please? Pretty please with a cabbage on top?

Thank you!  
~IfSacrificesWereEasy


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate Brings Us Together  
By: MusicMusicMusic andIfSacrificesWereEasy**

* * *

**karategirl77: Thank you for reviewing! (And helping me learn Bulgarian, lol!) Yep, poor Kim! Sage and I are both happy you liked chappie 6!**

**curlygirl02: Yup, I'm doin vegetables! Thanks for reviewing, enjoy this chapter!**

******Dance . XxXLoveXxX . MUSIC:** Love ya too! Thanks for saying what you like, now them remembering each other pieces are starting to come together!

**lovelifeandwatermelons: Yay, you liked the twist! Remeber, great chapters for great people! (Like you!)**

**bigdreamer1597: lot more recognizing to come! ;)here's the next chapter!**

**Love Bullet 801 well, now you can find out! Hahaha!**

**kickinfan321: don't worry, not mean! Happy that the full chapter 6 blew your mind, lol!**

**Icepen: thanks for reiewing, more to come!**

**Thank your for giving our story a chance and sticking with it! We can't tell you how much we both appreciate getting a review from you guys every chapter!  
**

-Everyone, check out their stories, you'll get hooked!

**Important AN's below!**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

"That's the problem, Jack. You might not even have to worry about taking her home, because...she only has a 30 percent chance of living."

"But who is this girl?" I asked again.

"Kimberly Crawford."

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Kim? Are you sure? What happened? Where is she?" I suddenly asked.

"Jack, calm down. There was an...accident. Police are investigating the scene, and she's on floor 2 room 18-"

"Doctor, I need to see her, so...bye!" I yelled, running away.

I stopped at the gift shop, got some of her favorite flowers, (Water Lily's) and grabbed some balloons to liven the room.

Entering her room, I organized the decorations before sitting down. I stared at her silky blonde hair, that was straight with little baby waves at the end. Her brown doe eyes were nowhere to be seen, and her frail little body just floated on the mattress. As I saw her clothes she came in on the chair, I saw a little piece of paper on the floor.

'Open it! Open it! Do it! Do it now!' Jerry yelled in my head.

'Jack, that's Kim's! You have no right in reading it!' Milton yelled in my head.

'But Jack, maybe there's something in there that's swag!' Jerry said in my head, not listening to Milton, like always.

'Who cares if it's 'swag?' All you need to know is that it's not yours and you should just put it back,' Milton said.

After debating for a long time, I finally did the right thing and put it back in her pocket.  
"Hey butterfly," I whispered, crouching beside her bed.

"I'm really sorry I never texted or called. I guess I just forgot. I know, I know, that's not an excuse, but...I'm really sorry," I said softly.

"Now that I think about it, I guess you didn't reply to me, either, though. Did you read mine?" I asked.

"If you can hear me, please do something, baby girl. **(I got this nickname from a TV show... Anybody know where it came from? Put it in your review and you get a shout out! :D)** Blink, squeeze my hand, something..."

As I stared at the sleeping beauty, nothing happened. There she laid, perfectly still. As I stared at her, I just...leaned in, and got closer, until-

Kim POV  
As I opened my eyes, there stood a brown haired boy, leaning in, and it was...

"Jack! What the hell are you doing?" I choked out.

"Umm...never speak of this again; agreed?"

"Wait," I commanded.

I hit him on the head with a book as hard as I could. That's gotta hurt!

"Now, we're agreed," I replied, smirking..

"Why are you here, Jack?" I asked slightly angrily.

"Umm...I was your emergency contact," he replied awkwardly.

"Well, I can take care of myself, Jack. I don't need you," I snapped.

"Oh, then would you care to explain why were you in a foster home in high school?!" he yelled.

Jack POV

Ok, that turned out a little more harsh than I thought it would be...

"Excuse me? Jack, can I talk to you please?" Doctor Clintalon asked.  
"What do you need?" I asked.

"Well, you need to sign these papers; because she is a minor and cannot live alone, remember?"

"Sorry, what?" I asked confusedly.

"Well, you're taking her to your house until she heals, right?"

"Uh...yeah..what do I need to sign, then?"

After scribbling my signature on the papers and discussing with the doctors about Kim, she was finally free to come home. Luckily, I now have an "apartment" that I can move in now, thanks to Rudy, who managed to pull some strings with his renter.

"You are now free to go, Miss Crawford," I said in my swathamore accent.

"Shut up, Mr. Ass Brewer," she snapped.

As an orderly wheeled Kim out and we got her in her car, we were ready to go.

According to the doctors, Kim will be able to do all her classes, except ones that require physical exertion, but for Kim, that's all of her classes. According to the nurses, she will be fully healed in two weeks, thanks to how healthy she is **(I think in real life that's not humanly possible, but I'm saying 2 weeks to speed up the story)**, but will have to live with somebody (me) for...six months. Uh-oh..she won't like that...

* * *

Kim POV

As Brewer (we're on last name terms) got me in the car, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kim! You answered!" the voice exclaimed.

"I didn't check to see who this is..who are you?" I asked confusedly.

"Umm..It's me; Brody."

"What do you want, asshole?" I snapped, changing my voice tone from happy to pissed off.

"Oh, so you won't even say my name. That's great," he said sarcastically.

"Listen, can I ask why you called?" I replied angrily.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"Are you truly sorry?" I asked, pretending to be understanding.

"Yes, of course!"

"Ok, well, I don't believe you!" I said in sweet voice with a dash of anger.

"Kim, don't act like that!"

"Oh, ok, so now **I'M** the bad guy? At least I wasn't a complete asshole and did what you did! If you were really sorry, why did you do it?" I snapped.

"Exactly," I finished, ending the call, ignoring the worried looks I got from Brewer.

"Everything OK?" he asked.

"Totally fantastic! I was only shot-" I said sarcastically, then realizing what I just said.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, slamming on the breaks and pulling over.

"Don't worry about it, ok? I'm totally fine," I replied calmly.

"Ok," he responded unsurely.

As he pulled up the driveway, we found the "little" apartment...It was huge! And it looked like...

Jack POV

"Kim, welcome to Bobby Wasabi's house. I asked Rudy for a place, and apparently, he rents his place from him! Bobby had this redecorated just for us," I exclaimed.

I remember when we had to break in just to enter the house. I wonder if the bathroom disco dancer was sill there.

Smiling a little, she softly (and sincerely) said, "thanks, Jack."

As we opened the door, everything was amazing; glass chandeliers, a two person table made out of glass, two ovens, two microwaves, two stoves, two...everything! The floor in the kitchen was white tile, which shone. All of the silverware were sparkling, and the two marble sinks were perfect.

In the living room a huge 90" flat screen was up, for the walls were very high. A brown couch laid right behind it, with glass coffee tables on each side, and a long one in front of it. The carpet matched the white tile in the kitchen, and the walls were painted sky blue with white clouds, so it felt as if you were floating on air.

Rooms were everywhere, and Kim and I's room had a door so we could go into each others, but we could also lock door, same with every door in the house. Mine was karate based; basically it was a mini dojo. Kim's was really interesting though; it was based off music. There were notes on the wall, and songbooks could be found throughout the room. A piano, guitar, mic, and amp laid in the corner, and get this: it was soundproof!

"Woah! This room is perfect for singing!" Kim whispered to herself.

"What was that? "I asked, unable to understand.

"N-nothing!" she stammered.

We both went to our rooms to lay down; Kim had to reorganize her stuff that had been brought over. She totally freaked when she couldn't find her favorite pajamas. Talk about being a girl. After about an hour, I barged in her room...

'Wait a second...why is she here?' I asked.

'You have to take care of her, duh!' the Jerry voice said.

'I think what he means is why Kim was in the hospital in the first place,' the Milton voice replied.

'Yo, why do you always have to be so smart?' Jerry asked, feeling somewhat angry.  
'Well, it's called a brain. Maybe you should use it! Oh wait...you don't have one,' the Milton voice countered.

After that, they continued to argue until I shook my head...They didn't like that. Trying to remove the voices, I eagerly went into Kim's room and bouncing in the process.

"Ever heard of knocking Brewer?!" Kim asked, annoyed. "I could've been changing or something!"

"Umm... Whatever," I replied, not caring, "so how's it going? Listen, I know I was kind of an ass, but can we just talk about that letter you gave me?"

"NO. It was just a silly letter from a long time ago. It didn't mean a thing. END. OF. STORY," Kim said with a menacing death glare.

I don't know how, but what she just said hurt... Why? Did I actually... have feelings for her? Nah. Can't be.

Kim said irritably, "Here's the deal. As soon as I get out of this grandma chair, I'm going back. I am perfectly capable of handling myself. But _nooooo_ I have to stay with someone."

I had to laugh when she uttered those words, but quickly stopped when Kim just lunged at me.

"Whatever. I'm sure you are perfectly capable of handling yourself," I said making air quotes around perfectly capable. "Anyway... would you mind if you told me what happened to your parents? Or at least about the foster home?"

Kim shrugged. "Yes, I would mind. So, no thanks. I'm good."

"That's wasn't an option," I responded calmly..

"Oh, so now you think you're the boss of me?!" Kim suddenly said.

"Listen, I just want to know!" I protested.

"Well, you're not going to," Kim retorted.

"Then can you at least tell me what happened to you? I mean, how did you even manage to get yourself in the hospital?"

"I-I don't remember," Kim replied, obviously thinking.

"Can't you say anything?! Can't you remember anything?! Well, apparently you can't!" I yelled at Kim.

Kim responded with a loud scream, "You better watch it, Brewer!"

"Why? You're the one who's stupid! Oh wait! Actually, that would be a compliment, because in reality, you're a dumb, idiot, blonde!" I snapped loudly.

I shoved her out of my way, causing her to roll backwards, as I turned around and stormed off...

What did I just do?

* * *

**Sage's AN|** What did you guys think? **Please review! **

In order to get the **sneak peek,** remember to start out with _"What I liked about this chapter is.." _or_ "What I disliked about this chapter is..."_

**If you don't put that in your review, you don't get one!**

I'm still accepting ideas for Kim's nicknames! Please give me ideas! :)

Also, check out my profile; I still have my username poll, and a music poem I wrote! :D IfSacrificesWereEasy also has an important poll on her profile...check it out!

Finally, please review or PM us if you want something to happen in the story! :)

Peace out!  
-Sage

**IfSacrificesWereEasy's AN| **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! Sage and I love reading all the comments and feedback you give us, so make our day by leaving a review! And if you want a sneak peek, you know what to do! **(Read Sage's AN for what to do to get a sneak peak!)**

And PLEASE **vote on my poll** if you haven't done so, it's for what story I should do next. **Guest readers: **you can go check out the poll options and then leave a review on this story of What Will Happen? for what I should do! **Please vote on my poll and Sage's poll! **Pretty please with a cucumber on top?


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate Brings Us Together  
By: IfSacrificesWereEasy and MusicMusicMusic**

* * *

**Shout-outs: (sorry we didn't include everyone, we wanted this chapter posted ASAP! :D)**

lamawesome-You guessed it! Check out my AN at the end, just for you! :)

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_Jack POV  
"Then can you at least tell me what happened to you? I mean, how did you even manage to get yourself in the hospital?"_

_"I-I don't remember," Kim replied, obviously thinking._

_"Can't you say anything?! Can't you remember anything?! Well, apparently you can't!" I yelled at Kim._

_Kim responded with a loud scream, "You better watch it, Brewer!"_

_"Why? You're the one who's stupid! Oh wait! Actually, that would be a compliment, because in reality, you're a dumb, idiot, blonde!" I snapped loudly._

_I shoved her out of my way, causing her to roll backwards, as I turned around and stormed off..._

_What did I just do?_

* * *

Chapter 8

Kim POV  
How dare he call me a blonde?! That's it...I'm calling the hospital RIGHT now and demand that they get me out of this stupid hobo seat.

One Ring.  
Two Rings.

Aaarrgghhhh! Nobody picked up! What kind of hospital doesn't answer the phone?! I tried again, crossing my fingers.

After a few rings and a lot of waiting, somebody FINALLY picked up.

"Hello, this is Dr. Clintalon speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi doc. It's me, Kim. I was wondering If I could get out of Brewer's house. We aren't exactly getting along," I told her.

"Kim, you'll be fine! And yes, you have to stay with him, you have no relatives," she informed me.

"Well, what about my annoying grandma chair?!" I burst out.

"Well, due to your injuries, you can't go on crutches right now, but we will be able to equip you with a pair of crutches after a week."

I groaned and said, "fine," before hanging up.

Great.. just great. I have to live with a brick and I'm still stuck in this lousy thing for a week.

Jack POV  
As I paced around the kitchen, I thought it would be a good idea to blow off my steam. As I walked to my room and turned the handle, I realized Kim locked the door...

"Thanks, Kim," I thought to myself sarcastically. Walking to her room, I realized she wasn't smart enough to lock her own door.

Kim POV  
"How dare he?!" I thought to myself, rolling around my room. As revenge, I locked the door on his room. (Insert evil laugh)

"Kim, calm down! Sing a song, do yoga,-" my inner voice said.

"Yoga? I can't even stand, let alone meditate!"

"Well, you have to do something to calm down!" hissed my conscience.

Finally giving in, I started humming 'Bruises' by Train and Ashley Monroe **(GREAT SONG, by the way!)**, and really thought about everything; my family, friends... All of a sudden, I saw the door handle on my room turn. Oh crap; I forgot to lock _my_ door...

Jack POV  
As I slightly opened the door, I silently watched Kim roll around, humming a random song.

"Kim?" I asked nervously.

"What do you want?!" Kim asked slightly angrily.

"Listen, Kim. I'm really sorry about what I said; I wasn't thinking! You're one of the smartest girls I know!"

"Listen, Jack. It's too little, and a little too late," she countered harshly.

"Please, Kim! What can I do to make it up to you?" I pleaded.

"Jack, do you even realize that what you said really hurt?" she asked sadly.

"Yes, Kim, I do. I let my anger take over me, but it was all lies...Could you please forgive me?" I begged, standing on my knees.

Slightly smiling, "Well, I haven't seen the new Paranormal Activity movie yet, and I've been looking for someone to see it with me...you know how I get scared easily."

"Well, I know someone who'd be willing to watch it with you," I replied happily.  
"Oh yeah? Who is it?" she asked, grinning.

"He's handsome, charming, and standing in this very room," I told her, perfectly describing myself.

"Oh really? Where is he? All I see is a cocky skater dude," she teased.

"That hurts Kimmy," I responded, pretending to pout like a toddler.

"Alright, just for calling me that, you have to get me popcorn, soda, and candy."

"Fine, as long as I get half of it," I bargained with her.

"Whatever," replied Kim with a giggle.

I just rembered something, "Oh and Kim, as long as we're good here, would you mind opening my room for me?"

Kim wordlessly unlocked both of my doors with a key.

I breathed a sigh if relief as we went to go watch our movie.

As I put the disc in the DVD, I picked up Kim and softly laid her on the couch. As I sat next to her, I naturally scooted closer. Once the movie started, I grabbed the lights remote to turn the, off, so the only thing that illuminated the room was the TV.

"Robbie? Can you tell me who you were talking to?" Alex asked.

Robbie whispered, "Nobody."

"Ahhhhhhh!" a voice yelled, causing Kim to flinch.

As the movie droned on and on, Kim tried to hide the fact that she was scared, but I knew her better than that.

"You okay?" I asked.  
"Just fine, Brewer,' she replied stubbornly.  
"You know you're gonna scream soon," I teased.  
"I'll be screaming when you shave your head...it's never gonna happen!" she countered, smirking.

As the movie went on, Kim continued to flinch, but never screamed...she's stubborn stubborn as usual...

* * *

Time Skip-(Movie's now over)

"What'd you think of that?" I asked.

"I think that I'm never going to watch those movies again," Kim replied, giggling.

"So...do you want to go chill on the porch? I can heat up some Mac 'n Cheese for dinner," I offered.

"Ok!" Kim happily replied.

Kim POV  
As Jack wheeled me out to the porch, I stared out at the sunset as the water splashed the beach. Inspired, I sung a song I wrote a while ago:

I don't know why  
You think that you could hold me  
When you couldn't get by by yourself  
And I don't know who  
Would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream  
Baby, it's fine, you said that we should just be friends  
While I came up with that line and I'm sure  
That it's for the best  
If you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath

'Cause you may not believe  
That baby, I'm relieved  
When you said goodbye, my whole world shines

Hey hey hey  
It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling  
If we're drinking, then I'm buying  
And I know there's no denying  
It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing  
And even if it started raining  
You won't hear this boy complaining  
'Cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away  
It's a beautiful day

It's my turn to fly, so girls, get in line  
'Cause I'm easy, no playing this guy like a fool  
Now I'm alright  
Might've had me caged before, but not tonight

'Cause you may not believe  
That baby, I'm relieved  
This fire inside, it burns too bright  
I don't want to say "so long", I just want to say "goodbye"

It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling  
If we're drinking, then I'm buying  
And I know there's no denying  
It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing  
And even if it started raining  
You won't hear this boy complaining  
'Cause I'm glad that you're the one who got away

'Cause if you ever think I'll take up  
My time with thinking of our break-up  
Then, you've got another thing coming your way  
'Cause it's a beautiful day  
Beautiful day  
Oh, baby, any day that you're gone away  
It's a beautiful day  
**(It's a Beautiful Day, Michael Buble) Liten to it; it's a great song!**

Jack POV  
As I prepared the food, I heard someone singing...the voice was identical to my mystery girl!

"Hey Kim! Have you heard someone singing?" I asked.

"Uh...no, why do you ask?"

"Long story...I'm just looking for a girl; my ex girlfriend cheated on me...and the guy she cheated on me with had a girlfriend, and all I know about her is that she sings and stuff."

"Sorry to hear that...who was your girlfriend?" Kim asked.

"Uh...Donnatobin," I mumbled quickly under my breath.

"You dated Donna Tobin?!" she shrieked.

"Yeah..is it a big deal?" I asked.

"Uh, no...of course not."

Just then, I heard something surprising, "Jack, I'm the girl you're looking for."

* * *

**Sage's AN| **

And before I forget, the nickname 'Baby Girl' came from Criminal Minds; Morgan says it to Penelope. Please include your favorite character from that show in your review if you watch the show like me (**lamawesome**)! :)

My fav character is Reid cuz he's so smart! I spent literally SIX HOURS STRAIGHT CATCHING UP ON SEASON 3! Lol! The finale killed me!

Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I know it would be hard, but could we try to get ten reviews this chapter? Please? And remember what to start your review off in order to get a sneak peek!... we are SO thankful for all the reviews! **You guys are AWESOME**!

"What I liked about this chapter is..." or "What I disliked about this chapter is..."  
Please tell us what you want to see in the story, and check out **IfSacrificesWereEasy's and I's polls on our profiles!**

Peace out!  
~Sage

* * *

**IfSacrificesWereEasy's AN|** So.. Any ideas on what might happen next? **Leave a review;** we want to read all your guesses, suggestions, and ideas!  
And please **check out Sage's poll on her profile as well as mine!** Sage's competition for Kim's nicknames are still being accepted so leave a review!

Do you want a sneak peek? You know the drill!

**Please vote on our polls,** they are super important! Pretty please with a bell pepper on top?

Thank you to everyone: reading/reviewing/following/favoriting Fate Brings Us Together!

**Also: TELL US WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate Brings Us Together  
By: MusicMusicMusic and IfSacrificesWereEasy**

Sorry for the late update..it's been a week! Sorry! :( Here's the chapter, though..

**Shoutouts to:**

bigdreamer1597: Here's the update! And yup, he found the girl? But is she who you think she is? Read and find out!

kickinfan32: Don't worry, you weren't mean! Thanks for telling us what you like and don't like! This chapter has a song too!

curlygirl02: Here it is! And you didn't even have to do anything crazy! (Hopefully you didn't, lol!)

LittleLionGal: Thanks! Your ideas are really appreciated! :)

lovelifeandwatermelons: Go fangirls! WHOOOOO! :D

Guest: Are you sure she's the girl who said it? Hmmm... :s

Violet2299: Here it is!

NamesTen: Cool! :)

SarcasticallyMe: I'm totally hooked on him now! Thanks! Best I Ever Had _IS_ awesome! :) I bought it on iTunes! :) -Sage

**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!SUPER ULTRA IMPORTANT THING IN MY AN! ~IfSacrificesWereEasy**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

Jack POV  
As I prepared the food, I heard someone singing...the voice was identical to my mystery girl!

"Hey Kim! Have you heard someone singing?" I asked.

"Uh...no, why do you ask?"

"Long story...I'm just looking for a girl; my ex girlfriend cheated on me...and the guy she cheated on me with had a girlfriend, and all I know about her is that she sings and stuff."

"Sorry to hear that...who was your girlfriend?" Kim asked.

"Uh...Donnatobin," I mumbled quickly under my breath.

"You were dating Donna Tobin?!" she shrieked.

"Yeah..is it a big deal?" I asked.

"Uh, no! I mean..l of course not."

Just then, I heard something surprising, "Jack, I'm the girl you're looking for."

* * *

**Chapter 9**

No One's POV  
"Jack, I'm the girl you're looking for. I was going to tell you at the dance, but I was too embarrassed; he tricked me, and it was just too embarrassing."

"Well, I'm glad you told me, because now I can ask this..." Jack said...

"Would you Iike to go on a date with me?" he asked nervously.

"I'd love to, Jack."

"Then how about seven tomorrow... See ya then," Jack replied, winking as he gave a dazzling smile.

Kim POV  
Oh. My. God! I can't BELIEVE Jack just did that, right in front of me! How low is that? **Readers confused? Perfect! ;) Everything will be clarified soon. ;)**

"Jack, I want to go to my room," I said slightly angrily.

After being wheeled to my room and lifted onto my bed, I mumbled a quiet "thanks" before he left.

**(Please read this, and think about why I underlined and bolded some of the lyrics.)**

And **you've got a smile** that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You **say you're fine**, I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a _girl like that?_

She wears **high heels**, I wear sneakers  
She's **cheer captain** and I'm on the bleachers (Or a granny chair)  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
_Been here all alon_g so why can't you see?  
**You belong with me.**

* * *

Lindsay POV

Oh. My. God! I can't believe Jack just did that!

**_(Flashback)_**  
I was walking my dog, Princess and paused as she did her business. I turned my head in the other direction and saw a huge house. The house was incredible! Wait, what?! My daddy is the richest man in town. Who could have a better house than me? I then listened closely and heard some singing "It's a Beautiful Day." Wow! She had a great voice. I tried to get a good look at the girl, and to my surprise, it was Kim, as in Kim Crawford... Jack's best friend. If Kim was there, then Jack must be there too...  
Suddenly, something dawned on me; Kim's at Jack's house. Most likely alone. No! Jack is mine!

Jack is all mine, and NOBODY, especially Kim Crawford is going to steal him away from me...One day he will figure out his true feelings for me!

I crept behind the bushes making sure to keep myself hidden. I heard Jack ask Kim if she heard someone singing. After that, I learned that he's looking for a girl, who got cheated on. Ironically, the guy who cheated on her made out with Jack's ex...Talk about drama!  
All of a sudden, I realized this was my chance to get Jack to like me! I rushed out to the porch, just before Kim got mad.

"Jack, I'm the girl you're looking for. I was going to tell you at the dance, but I was too embarrassed; he tricked me, and it was just too embarrassing," I lied.

"Well, I'm glad you told me, because now I can ask this..." Jack said...

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked nervously.

"I'd love to, Jack!" I squealed.

"Then how about seven tomorrow. See ya then," Jack replied, winking as he gave me a dazzling smile.

**_(End of Flashback)_**  
**Hope these flashbacks make more sense on what's happenin for ya! ;)**

Jack POV  
I can't believe I found my mystery girl! I can't wait for our dinner, though. We'll be able to talk to each other about stuff nobody else understands...it'll be perfect.

**Me:** _Hey Jerry! Guess what?!_

**Jerry: **_What?_

**Me:**_I found my mystry girl! It's Lindsay! I was talkin 2 Kim about it, and then Lindsay came out of nowhere, and admitted evrythin! Isn't tht amzng?_

**Jerry:** _Sure_

**Me: **_I'm takin her on a date 2nite!_

**Jerry: **_So not swag, yo!_

**Me: **_Wht do u mean?_

**Jerry: **_Uh...no hablo inglés. ¡Lo siento, señor!_

**Me:** _Bye Jerry!_

**Jerry: **_¡Adiós!_

* * *

**Kim POV**

"It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide!" my phone rang.

"Uh..hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Kim! It's Doctor C. We think you can get crutches now..can somebody take you over?" Doctor asked.

"Yeah, my friend Mika can take me!" I answered desperately; I didn't want to face Jack right now.

"Ok, see you soon!" she chirped.

Ending the call, I quickly dialed Mika's number.

One ring.  
Two rings.

"Hello?" Mika asked.

"Hey Mika! It's me, Kim. Can you come over to Bobby Wasabi's place?" I asked.

"Uh, sure?" she asked, err...answered awkwardly.

"Perfect! Thanks so much, Mika!" I replied happily.

"OK?" she said confusedly.

* * *

After sneaking out of the house/apartment, I explained everything to Mika. I tod her about high school and how I was friends with Jack, how Brody cheated on me, getting shot, everything.

"Oh my goodness Kim! Thank god you're OK!" Mika exclaimed.

"Yeah...But at least I'm on crutches!" I responded brightly.

"Yup! Well, it's almost 9:00.. Maybe we should get going!" Mika said cheerily.

She wheeled me out the door and helped me up, on to the passenger seat. Somehow, Mika managed to stuff my stupid wheelchair into the back of her car. After a few minutes and we were both settled, we rolled out the driveway and towards the hospital.

"So Mika, how's dance class coming along?" I curiously asked Mika.

Mika replied with enthusiasm, "It's great! We're learning new moves, dancing to cool music and just having fun! And guess what!? I'm part of a love triangle, with two boys fighting over me!"

I whistled and told her, "Wow Mika! Nice job! So, how are the two guys?"

She squealed, "Their names are Jerry and Smooth!"

_Were these people who I think they were...? Maybe... Probably not..._

"Tell me everything!" I squealed with excitement.

"Well it all started with.." Mika began.

**Mika POV**

**_(Flashback)_**  
I skipped into dance class just as the teacher was finishing attendance. Luckily, my name was the last one on the list so I wasn't tardy.

Coach told us to get into groups of three so I jumped in randomly with two guys. Apparently their names were Smooth and Jerry. I'm pretty sure "Smooth" was just a nickname. Anyway, I noticed with excitement that they were both so cute!

"Yo, what it do girl?" asked the kid with a scarf.

I giggled; back in my country nobody took a second glance at me. I wasn't considered pretty in Hachmakistan.

The guy on the other side of me handed me something in a little jar.

"This is cocoa butter; I make my own," explained Smooth with a grin. "I don't give it to just anyone, but for you, it's free."

I grinned and said, "Thank you."

The dance teacher showed us some moves and then said to work on them with our group.

Jerry, Smooth and I all danced for a bit and then paused to catch our breaths. Meanwhile, I surprised them with a few moves of my own. They stared back up at me, dumbfounded.

I flipped my hair, and at the same time they both asked me the same thing...

"Will you go out with me?!"  
**_(Flashback ends)_**

**Kim POV**  
"So what'd you say...?" I prompted eagerly.  
"I told them that I needed time to think about it, and I'll tell them in a few weeks."  
After Mika told her story, she parked her car in a too familiar place...the hospital.

* * *

**Sages's AN|** Hiiiiiiiiiiiii (echo, echo)! What'd you think of this chapter? My favorite part was the 'You Belong With Me' part...what was yours? Leave it in your review! :) I think you guys know what to do to get a sneak peek! :)

Please review, and check out my new **poll on my next story!** There's a summary, but I'll tell you one thing: There's Kick! :) By the way, don't worry, this story isn't reaching it's end :)

And by the way, I created a **twitter** for you guys! Follow me! I'll be tweeting info on my stories! :) Check it out! My username is '**MusicTimes3**' Check it out! It has info on the next Kickin' It episodes! (There will be more to come, too!)

Finally, remember to think about nicknames for Kim! I currently have:

Kim  
Kimberly  
Kimmy  
Crawford  
Crawfish  
Kimster  
KC (thanks, i-miss-old-disney!)  
Kimaroo (thanks, guest!)

Peace Out! :) (y) (Look at that symbol upside down)

-Sage

* * *

**IfSacrificesWereEasy's AN|** Hey guys! Hope you're not too mad about the story right now! ;) thanks for all the suggestions! Also, thanks so much for the reviews! Wow, 62!

**After** Fate Brings us Together, Which story do you guys want me to do? **Pick** 1 or 2 choices and **leave it in a review!** You can just write the number or write the whole thing.

If you have an idea for a different story that you want me to do, PM me or leave a review!

**Choices:**

A story like the movie Home Alone but with Kickin It characters. Will not be the exact same as the movie. (Has Kick)

Kick moments that could've happened in different episodes, but didn't happen.

A story about the gang celebrating Eddie's birthday. (With sprinkles of Kick)

A story about the gang celebrating Eddie's birthday. (With a good amount of Kick)

A Leolivia fic.

One shots (Some Kick, some just funny randomness.)

They go back to china, Kim gets a fortune cookie. (Has Kick)

Other; PM me or leave a review, and if I really like it, I'll add it to the list!

* * *

If you've already voted on my poll in my profile, you can vote again if you want to!

Please VOTE! Pretty please with a zucchini on top?


	10. Chapter 10

**Fate Brings Us Together  
By:MusicMusicMusic and IfSacrificesWereEasy**

* * *

Shoutouts!

**SarcasticallyMe**: Loved it! -Music

**NamesTen**: Thank you! Yay, someone likes that :) -I

**KarateGirl77**: Thank you! And that's okay!

**Lovable52**: Here's the update you wanted! Thanks for your ideas, if we use them we'll give you credit! And we think you'll like what's going to happen soon. :) -I

**Sephie21**: Thanks for reviewing and voting! -I

**curlygirl02**: Thanks for voting, lol! -I

**kickinfan321**: Don't worry, I'll try to make it long and FILLED WITH KICK :) or Leolivia... Whichever wins :) Thanks for voting! :D You're so enthusiastic about this story! -I

**MusicMusicMusic**: I felt like giving a shoutout to you :) You're a great writer, you deserve one! :D Btw, check out this YouTube channel, _soundlyawake_ it's hilarious; I think you'll like it! -I

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Kim POV  
"So what'd you say...?" I prompted is slowly beginning to figure it out. He found the article by googling names he found on a gravestone.  
"I told them that I needed time to think about it, and I'll tell them in a few weeks."  
After Mika told her story, she parked her car in a too familiar place...the hospital._

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
Kim POV (After the hospital)

As I hobbled into my new home for six months, I finally sighed in relief; I'm FREE! Thanks to these crutches, I'm practically good as new, and nobody will be babying me... Especially not Brewer.

"Hey Jack, can we go to class today...PLEASE?!" I begged.

"I don't know, Kim. You just got back on crutches, and-"

"Jack! I'm practically good as new! To prove it, I'll walk there with you!"

"No, Kim. You don't have to do that; how about I just drive you?" Jack instantly replied worriedly.

"Jack, stop babying me! It's only a block," I whined stubbornly.

Giving in, Jack finally grumbled, "fine."

"Thanks Jack! I'm going to go get dressed!"

As I walked out to my room, I settled on sliding on a casual white dress tinyurl dot come /KWhiteDress (MINUS SPACES, minus e on come, and dot as in period), and decided against my usual curls, since it would be too hard to use the iron.

"Ready to go?" I asked before I made my way downstairs.

"Yup! Do you have your backpack?" he asked.

"Of course, Jack. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself," I responded, sounding annoyed.

"Ok, whatever you say," he said, raising his hands in defeat.

As I continued to stride on my crutches, I couldn't wait to go to the dojo. Although I can't do the exercises and practice, I wanted to see how the new flips are coming along.

Continuing to get lost in my thoughts, I just realized Jack was gone! Looking around, I finally figured out that he texted me saying, "Family emergency. C ya l8r at the house. I tried telling u, but u were in a trance. Haha. L8r butterfly :)"

* * *

Finally making my way to the dojo, I laid my crutches against the wall and sat on one of the benches towards the back of the huge dojo.

"Welcome, class! Today we will be working on what we did yesterday, so get to work!" Rudy announced.

"Hi Rudy!" I greeted.

"Hey Kim! You seem to be in a good mood," he stated confusedly.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked.

"Well...uhm..er...uh..." he stuttered.

"Rudy, spill it!" I asked.

"Well, you **_do_** know today's Sebtember 24..." he stated.

"Today's the 24th?" I asked shockingly.

"Kim, I'm really sorry-"

"Rudy, I have to go...is that OK?"

"Of course, kiddo," he said pitifully.

Today's the twenty-fourth, as in September twenty-fourth...the same day my parents were killed.

As I went to the flower shop, I bought a boquet of red and white roses. White was for my dad, and red was for my mom. Letting them peek out of my backpack, I made my way to the cemetery...

**Jack POV**  
As I stopped at the flower shop to buy some flowers for my date with Lindsay, I kept wondering what was up with Kim...weird.. I wonder what class she had..

Snapping me out of my thoughts, the guy at the check-out snapped angrily, "Hey buddy!? Are you gonna buy something or not?"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Finally picking out some flowers that I thought Lindsay would like, I quickly went behind a girl buying some too.

"Is this it?" the guy asked.

"Yeah," she replied silently.

"Credit, debit, or cash?"

"Uh, debit," the girl responded, handing him her card.

"Kimberly Crawford," he stated, "that will be $5.99."

'What in the world is Kim doing here?' I thought.

'Duh, buying flowers!' the Jerry voice stated.

'_Why_ did she buy flowers then?' Milton snapped.

'Uh...'

'Exactly,' the Milton voice said.

After going through the whole process of buying some flowers, I quickly put them in my backpack like the Kim did...

'Great idea,' I thought.

Quickly trailing her, I followed her stealthily, hiding behind bushes and trash cans right before she turned around.

Once she stopped at an old cemetery, she nervously walked in and somehow knew exactly where she was going.

* * *

**Third Person POV**  
As Kim made her way to her parents grave, she carefully sat down, and pulled out the flowers. Laying the white roses on her dad's grave and the red roses on her mom's, she sighed, and put something by both of their graves.

"Hey dad," she whimpered, "I brought you something. It's a little keychain, of every belt I've earned. I cut embroidery floss and tied it, so it won't come off...I know you never saw me rank up to a second-degree black belt, so I hope this kinda helps. Right now there are two pieces of black string, but when I rank up, I'll add another," she finished, choking back sobs.

"Hey mom," she greeted silently, "I have something for you too; I brought my songbook. It's not finished yet, but whenever I get an idea for a song, then I'll always come to you, just like I did when I was little."

As Kim securely taped the keychain for her dads grave, she put her book in a bag and buried it next to her mom's. After that, she grabbed her crutches, and left her parents with overflowing tears.

**Jack POV**  
Crap...Once Kim entered the cemetery, I lost her! There're **_way_** too many trees here! Giving up, I decided to just go back to the house to prepare for my date with Lindsay. Although I feel really bad lying to Kim, I did it for her; I don't know why, but I have some odd feeling that she doesn't like Lindsay...weird, right?

Kim POV  
I ran out of the cemetery, with a feeling that somebody was watching me. I looked around but there was nobody in sight. I headed towards my class in the dojo.

Rudy spotted me making my way over to the dojo. He helped me up on the mats and I sat back to watch the rest of the class. There was a kid who got his leg stuck in a weird position and Rudy just told him to see how long it stays that way so he could time it. It was pretty funny actually. Apparently Rudy thought he could be the sensei of a world record breaker. Like the time when Rudy and Milton tried to do that train thing or, when Jack broke the record for breaking the most bricks under 15.

Speaking of Jack, I wonder how he was doing. I still can't believe he bought all that Lindsay nonsense. Oh well, if he's happy, then I guess I shouldn't bug him. And, even though I really want to, I know I can't rat out Lindsay.

Karate practice soon ended, and I slowly walked all the way home on my crutches. To my surprise, the front door was unlocked. I crept in and carefully shut the door behind me. I staggered up to my bedroom, still not used to walking up the stairs with my crutches. I stumbled twice but, luckily I managed to catch myself.

As I was turning the handle to my bedroom, I heard a frustrated shout. It didn't come from my bedroom since it was soundproofed, so it must have come from Jack's room...

* * *

**Sage's AN|** Hiiii! (Echo, echo!) Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Keep it up for a sneak peek! :)

As for the poll, I no longer have the username one. **Now I have a poll on an idea I have for my next story.** :) Check it out on my profile! :) If you have ideas, PM me, or leave it in a review! :) I'll give you credit, obviously if I end up using it.

Check out my **twitter**! :) It has updates on my story/stories, and future Kickin' It episodes (Kickin' It wiki). It currently has a good amount of Season 3 information. My username is: MusicTimes3

**Kim's nickname poll** is still in the process, meaning I am still accepting nicknames! :) PM me ideas or put them in your review. :)

Here's the stories' summary:

_Kim is a normal girl; she's a black belt in karate, she excels in P.E., and she even took classes in criminology, which she excelled in. So it's no surprise when she's the main focus when Agent Hotchner from the FBI comes looking for recruits. So, what happens when she also meets Agent Brewer? Will he protect her, or will he be the one who needs saving? No, what will happen when they BOTH need saving?_

This will be a crossover with Criminal Minds, but won't be listed as one because you don't need to watch the show to read it. :)

Title: Unknown (PM me ideas)  
Rating: T  
Genre: What do you guys think?  
There will be Kick, by the way...

My poll is a scale of 1-10...what would you rate this story? Vote now on my profile! :)

* * *

**IfSacrificesWereEasy's AN| **Hey everbodies! Thanks for all the reviews they meant a lot!

Important!:

I closed the poll on my profile, that doesn't count anymore so **if you voted** on there and didn't vote in a review could you please **vote down here** in a review for what story I should do next? Thanks!

**Pick 1 choice** if you didn't already and leave it in a review! You can just write the number, or write the whole thing.

If you have an idea for a different story that you want me to do, PM me or leave a review!

**Choices:**  
**1.** A story like the movie Home Alone but with Kickin It characters. Will not be the exact same as the movie. (Has Kick)  
**2.** Kick moments that could've happened in different episodes, but didn't happen.  
**3. **A story about the gang celebrating Eddie's birthday. (With sprinkles of Kick)  
**4.** A story about the gang celebrating Eddie's birthday. (With a good amount of Kick)  
**5.** A Leolivia fic.  
**6.** One shots (Some Kick, some just funny randomness.)  
**7.** They go back to china, Kim gets a fortune cookie. (Has Kick)  
**8.** Other. PM me or leave a review, and if I really like it, I'll add it to the list!

**Please review and vote? Pretty please with an avocado on top?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fate Brings Us Together  
By: MusicMusicMusic and IfSacrificesWereEasy**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: MUSIC'S AN|...INFO ON SNEAK PEEKS!**

* * *

Shoutouts!

_And again, guys. We REALLY appreciate your reviews. :) Everyday when I see just ONE more review, I'm literally smiling for the rest of the day. So PLEASE, people who have not reviewed yet but like the story, please just review! You could copy-and-paste a part you liked, say "good job" or even vote on our polls... I'm still accepting nominations for Kim's nicknames. Thanks for everyone who's faithfully reviewed every chapter. It means a lot._

**_-Music_**

SarcasticallyMe: Thanks!

Gues: I love butterfly too! :)

ForeverKickAndLeoliviaShipper: Keep reviewing, please! :)

LeoliviaKickFan (Guest): YES YES YES YES YES YES! Sorry for being so excited, I LOVE

KICK! Don't worry, the romance is just getting started. ;)

curlygirl02: Update's here!

NamesTen: You get to figure out now! :)

LittleLionGal: Thanks soooo much for reviewing! As I said before, I almost did a spit take! XD You really made my day. :D

Guest: Thanks for the ideas! I put them in the poll! :)

Elevate24: Got it! :)

Guest (Who asked a question on co-lab): We both do the writing. We share a google doc together so we can both work/edit it at the same time. :) Good question! :D

lovelifeandwatermelons: I try to stray far from saying said, so I don't get into that habit for school! Lol! And thanks for what you did on your profile! :)

Ilovemyself16: Please keep reviewing! :)

Kickguest: We don't really know! But we're hoping to plan the story out for a sequel. :)

Sephie21: thanks! :) Hope you like it, then! :)

* * *

**_Previously:_**  
_To my surprise, the front door was unlocked. I crept in and carefully shut the door behind me. I staggered up to my bedroom, still not used to walking up the stairs with my crutches. I stumbled twice but, luckily I managed to catch myself.  
As I was turning the handle to my bedroom, I heard a frustrated shout. It didn't come from my bedroom since it was soundproofed, so it must have come from Jack's room..._

**Chapter 11**  
_(This explains why Jack was screaming)_

Jack POV  
Unlocking the door, I quickly ran to the counter where the phone book laid.

'Where would Lindsay like to eat?' I thought.

'Clantev's!' the Jerry voice chanted.

'I don't think that would be a good idea...Lindsay seems more laid back than Donna. Try something fancy yet casual,' the Milton voice advised.

'What about...Culvers?' I asked helplessly. (I love Culvers, but do not own it)

'No no no no no! Not THAT casual!' the Milton voice screamed frantically.

'Well, what should I do?'

'You do realize we're not the actual Milton and Jerry, right?' the Milton voice pointed out.

'Oh.'

Opening Skype, I realize I lucked out; they're both online! As both of their faces flashed on the screen, I waved.

"Hey Jack! I haven't heard from you in a while!" Milton exclaimed.

"Yo Jack, what's up?" Jerry greeted.

"Well, I'm going on a date with a girl named Lindsay, and I don't know where to take her," I explained.

"Well, you want a place casual yet fancy," Milton pitched in.

"So I've been told," I mumbled.

"Yo, what about the new Crusty's?"

"Jerry, I think that's the first good idea you've ever had!" I exclaimed.

"Have fun, Jack! Don't forget to get her something!" Milton said before logging off.

"One day you'll find her," Jerry muttered silently before logging off.

As I checked the clock, it was already 5:30, and Lindsay's coming over at 7:00...

**_Thirty minutes Later..._**

"Ugh! What the hell should I wear?" I screamed.

"Jack? Is that you?" Kim asked as her cute southern accent came out..wait, what?!

"I heard ya screamin'," she said with her southern accent again, standing in front of our door.

"I-"

"Don't know what to wear?" she finished for me. "Easy."

Hobbling her way to my closet, she shook her head a few times before responding, "Wear your black skater jeans and white v-neck. On top of that, wear your black and white high tops. Remember to bring a sweatshirt for her in case she gets cold, and..."

"And what?" I asked impatiently.

Ruffling my hair, she said, "Keep your hair shaggy."

"Have fun," she said southernly again, winking.

After getting dressed, I looked in the mirror..  
'Damn! Kim's good at this,' I thought.

Looking at the clock, I knew I had some time to spare.

"Keys, clothes, shoes, sweatshirt, what am I missing?" I asked, exasperated.

"Flowers!" Kim yelled loudly.

"That's what I was forgetting!" I said dumbly.

"Thanks Kim!" I yelled.

"No problem!"

-Ding Dong!

"Coming!" I yelled.

"Hi Jack!" Lindsay greeted.

"Wow, Lindsay. You look great," I complimented.

"You do too," she replied, smiling at my white shirt...That's why Kim made me wear it!

"I had some help," I admitted smiling.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

-Page Break-

"Welcome to Crusty's! My name's Deuce and I will be your server. Would you care for some drinks?" the waiter asked.

"Coke please," I replied politely.

"Lemonade," Lindsay answered.

"I'll get those right away," Deuce stated.

"So, Jack...It's pretty cool we found each other, right?" Lindsay admitted.

"Yeah. I thought we could talk about it?" I asked.

"One day...but I was thinking tonight we could talk about us," she flirted.

"Good idea...all I know is that you're a second-degree black belt and an amazing singer," I complimented.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

"Thanks for the great date, Jack."

"Same here," I responded.

"So...would you like to come over to my place for a while?" I asked.

"Sure!" she squealed happily.

As I guided her down the street, I decided to take the short-cut through the cemetery.

"Uh, Jack, where are we going?"

"The cemetery; it's faster this way."

"Oh! Uhm...I'm really sorry, but...I have to go. Thanks for the great night, Jack!" Lindsay said, running away from the cemetery faster than the speed of light.

"Umm...okay?" I asked. As I began to walk, I realized it was too late. Bracing myself for the fall, I landed with a loud 'thud.'

Lindsay POV  
It was so nice of Jack to invite me to his place, but the fact that he expected me to walk in the cemetery is insane. I mean, it's a house for dead bodies, corpses, and ghosts! Gross! So, in effort to not get possessed, I decided to walk to MY place on the sidewalks of normal neighborhoods.

Exiting the cemetery, I found a little envelope flying in the wind. Naturally, I ran to go get it. As I picked it up, I gasped; it was for Kim Crawford!

Ripping it open, I quickly read the note from...Jack! This note was written YEARS ago, and she never opened it!...That means I can...

One ring.  
Two rings.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hi, it's me, Lindsay. I need help with something."

"Why would I help you?"  
"Because, it will make little Kim Crawford never go near Jack Brewer again.  
"I'm listening," she replied, interested.

* * *

Lindsay POV

"Is it ready?" I asked impatiently.

"Yup!"

"Then lets give it to Kim," I replied smirking evilly. (Cue loud thunder and lightning!)

Kim POV  
As I lingered around the living room, I realized that nobody checked for the mail. Walking up to the mailbox, I sifted through all the letters, most of them from companies trying to sell stuff, but one caught my eye... It was the letter Jack wrote me in high school...

* * *

**Music's AN| **Sorry this chapter wasn't as...dramatic.. :/ The next chapter's gonna be more exciting. ;)

What do you think the letter's about? Put it in your review! :)  
All I have to say is: **Check out my poll for my next story**, review what you liked/disliked for a sneak peek, and follow me on **twitter**! (Username is **MusicTimes3**)

_**And what I've seen done before is people would copy and paste their fav quote from the chapter. Do that, and you'll get a sneak peek! :)**_

_Peace Out (Y)!_

_-Music_

* * *

**IfSacrificesWereEasy's AN| **Review and tell us what you thought! Any predictions? Also, please **vote** for my next story if you haven't already! Choices on previous chapter :)  
Check out MusicMusicMusic's poll too if you haven't!  
**Review and vote! Pretty please with an eggplant on top!**

Thank you guys so much! 87 reviews! *Faints*


	12. Chapter 12

**Fate Brings Us Together **

**By: MusicMusicMusic and IfSacrificesWereEasy**

* * *

**THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, AND REVIEWS! Who will be the 100th Reviewer?**

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

_KarateGirl77_: Here it is! (Cue trumpet fanfare for royals)

_CurlyGirl02_: Every girl knows what to wear :)

_ShawnaCrazyGirl_: OMG, all I can say is thank you for supporting this story! :)

_NamesTen_: Ah, the wonder of secrets! :)

_lovelifeandwatermelons_: Nice guess! :) Let's see if you're right! :)As for Jerry, he should be proud of himself! :) Him knowing something is AMAZING! ^.^

_kickinfan321_: Awesome!

_Call. me. blondie (Guest)_: Glad you like it so far!

_TaylorSwift13Fan4Life_: Did I get your username right? Hope so! Thanks for reviewing, too! :) Glad you're liking the story so far! :)

* * *

**Note: Sorry, but there's a good amount of POV switches... Hope you guys don't mind!**

* * *

_**Previously**_:  
Kim POV  
As I lingered around the living room, I realized that nobody checked for the mail. Walking up to the mailbox, I sifted through all the letters, most of them from companies trying to sell stuff, but one caught my eye... It was the letter Jack wrote me in high school...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Kim POV  
As the letter lingered my hand, I stared at it, debating on opening or not. I looked at it, noticing his easy to read, kid-style **(picture basic print) **penmanship. As minutes passed, I quickly shoved it in a drawer next to my bed...Now just doesn't feel like the time to open it.

Jack POV  
"Ow! _I_ shouldn't have done that," I admitted to myself.

Pushing myself up, I looked around, and saw a grave that surprised me; whoever these people were had the same last name as Kim...why? Who were these people?

I had a feeling they were related to Kim, because on Chuck Crawford's grave was a keychain with the colors of the belts you get in karate. Ironically, there were two black strings, and Kim's most likely a second-degree black belt. Scribbling down "Chuck Crawford" and "Olivia Crawford" on a piece of paper, I reminded myself to google their names to see if there was any relation to Kim.

I dashed out the cemetery as quick as I could. Making my way back to the house, I ran up to my room, snatching my laptop on the way upstairs. I quickly googled the names, and got something VERY surprising, according to a newspaper article, which was...The Washington Post?!

**(The Article)**  
_Today is a day of sorrow for one girl. For Kimberly Crawford, she survived a severe car accident. Although that is usually a day of thanks for still being alive, it is a day of grieving, for her parents had died, and the car accident wasn't an accident. New evidence has been found, proving that this was a first-degree murder._

_The only thing Kimberly remembers is a boy with shaggy-brown hair, but is later proved NOT to be the murderer, but an innocent pedestrian. Unfortunately, this means nothing is known about the killer. It's possible it was personal or a fluke, but it's also possible he's a serial killer. Therefore, we ask of you to report any suspicious behavior to the police, for he could be anywhere. According to profilers, he is likely to be a person who is Kimberly's age, and is athletic. He could be in track, football, soccer, karate, etc. He is a cheater; he will do anything to win, and is likely to have one main enemy. Most likely the enemy is Kimberly or someone closely connected with her or her family. More information will be later released, but for now remember to be cautious and to lock your doors at night._  
**(End of article)**

I was that kid! That girl was Kim, and...she never told me. That girl has some explaining to do," I spoke to myself.

Kim POV  
Grabibing some loose-leaf paper, I quickly scribbled down some possible verses that popped to my head.

"Tomorrow, I'll write it in my songbook at the cemetery," I promised myself.

_I really want to love somebody,  
So save that dance for me._

_You belong with me,  
Because I'll love you long after you're gone gone gone._

_I'm fallin for ya,  
But the rest is still unwritten._*****

"I'll work on it later and see if I have any cool chord patterns in my book," I thought to myself.

Jack POV

"OK, Jack. You need to figure out a way to tell Kim what I know without freaking her out," I told myself.

"Maybe, you should just go in there and say what feels natural," a voice told me.

"OK. I can do this," I assured myself. Nervously walking up to her room, I lightly tapped on her door.

"Come in," she said sweetly.

"Hey Kim," I replied anxiously.

"So...I was thinking; we went a long time without seeing each other, so maybe we could talk and catch up," I continued hopefully.

"Uh...ok," she answered, obviously suspicious.

"So, uh...my family is doing great! How is yours?" I asked.

_"Smooth, Jack. Real subtle," the Milton voice told me sarcastically._

"Um, good, I guess," she replied awkwardly.

"Oh...great! Greatie great great," I said (somewhat) insincerely.

"Jack, what's up. I know you're trying to do something," Kim suddenly snapped.

"Nothing! I just wanted to catch up with you; is that a crime?" I lied.

"No! I just want to know why you're acting so weird all of a sudden!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice going high at the end...crap!

"OK, Jack. Now I KNOW you're lying; your voice went high at the end of that sentence."

"Whatever," I mumbled, yanking the door closed behind me, and walking away.

_"Well, that went perfectly," _I thought to myself.

Kim POV

Knowing that Jack might overhear (maybe my room isn't 100 percent soundproof...), I decided to use my crutches and make my way to the park, which was only a block away. Scribbling a note for Jack, I secretly headed out; knowing him he'd follow me or something.

Once the benches came to sight, I pulled out my laptop from my backpack and laid down the crutches.

Logging into Skype**, I quickly searched for Mika and Julie's name...I didn't tell them about the whole Lindsay thing, and I need advice. Luckily, they were both online. Nervously hitting the "call" button, I somewhat patiently waited for the connection.

Jack POV

Logging into Skype, I quickly scouted for Jerry and Milton's name...I need help on how to break it to Kim that I know what happened to her parents. Thankfully, they were both online. Waiting for the video footage to be connected, I took a nervous, deep breath.

"Yo, Jack, how's it goin?" Jerry...no, 'swagmaster' greeted.

"Salutations, good friend," Milton introduced nerdily.

"So..whatcha need?" Jerry asked casually.

"Well, I need advice on how to break some info to Kim," I admitted.

"What is it?" Milton curiously burst.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way; what I meant was that in order to help you, we need to know what you must tell her," Milton apologized followed by an explanation.

"Kim's parents," I started nervously, "were...in a car accident!" I said happily, proud of my- "I mean, they were in a car accident," I repeated sadly.

"Well, sometimes you just have to rip the band-aid*** off," Milton advised.

"I guess you're right," I admitted glumly.

"So, when are you gonna tell Kim?" Jerry questioned.

"Uhm..." I stuttered.

"Now," Jerry demanded.

"Fine," I caved.

Anxiously walking up to her door (again), I didn't even bother knocking; instead, I walked right in, giving myself no time to talk myself out of it.

Not seeing anything, I asked, "Kim?"

"She left, dude!" the Jerry voice pointed out.  
"Where?" I asked cluelessly.  
"Check the note," the Milton voice advised.

Goin out. B back l8r :) Don't bother lookin 4 me cuz of ur hero complex ;) I'll b fine :) B back by dinner. :)  
~Kim

"Hero complex? What?" I thought to myself.

"Like the time you helped the woman get her puse back from the robber," **(Fat Chance) **the Milton voice stated.  
"Huh?"

Milton explained, "Y'know, when people want to protect everyone and feel motivated to be the hero."

"Yeah, I know what it is! I'm just saying, I don't have a hero complex," I replied.

"Right," both of the voices said sarcastically.

Kim POV

"Hey!" Mika exclaimed.

"How are you today?" Julie asked politely.

"Listen, guys. I need your help; I need to hide something from Jack."

"Why would you want to hide something from Jack?" Mika asked.

"Well, it's a long story.."

"We've got time," they both said in unison.

"Well, Jack's looking for some "amazing" girl. Apparently, he dated DONNA, and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! He dated DONNA?!" Julie and Mika screeched.

"ANYWAY, Donna cheated on him with Brody, and Brody had a girlfriend. So, in search of the girlfriend, he tried to learn some stuff about her. Apparently, she's a black belt and can sing," I finished.

"So, why are you telling us this?" Mika wondered.

"OH MY GOD! You have a crush on Jack and you are SOOOO jealous of the girl!" Julie squealed, blowing out my ear drum.

"No I'm not!" I protested.

"Then why are you telling us this?" Mika questioned suspiciously.

Taking a deep breath, I finally admitted, "I'm that girl."

Jack POV

"So swag! Swagmaster calling YOU!" my phone rang.

"Hey Jerry!" I greeted.

"Yo man, I need help. How do I impress a girl?"

"Well, you could impress her with some moves," I replied.

"Uh..she's as good as me; maybe better."

"Oh...maybe...you could..write her a song?" I pitched in.

"No way, man! That's WAY too girly!"

"Sorry man, that's all I got!" I finally exclaimed, feeling exasperated.

"Wait a second...I have an idea," he finally said.

* * *

***Songs are: (in order)**

_Love Somebody, Maroon 5  
Save the Last Dance For Me, Michael Bublé  
You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift  
Gone Gone Gone, Phillip Phillips  
Fallin For Ya, Grace Phipps  
Unwritten, Natasha Beddingfield_

**Don't own Skype

***Don't own Band-aid

Anyway, check out my **poll for my next story,** (the Japan one) and twitter account! Username is **MusicTimes3**! :)

And who's psyched for SEASON FOUR OF KICKIN IT?! WHOOOOOOOO! But here's the sad part: No Olivia Holt :'( Let's just hope that they won't replace her with another girl. So, instead of using hashtag: Keepkickinit, I'm using hashtag: keepoliviaholt :) Please use it! :)

Review! :)

**-MusicMusicMusic (Y)**

* * *

**IfSacrificesWereEasy's AN|** Hey! Thanks for reviewing! We love getting them, it really means a lot! And you know what to do for a **sneak peek!**

Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Tell us in a review!

Also, **if you haven't voted** for my next story, there's still time! Go back 2or 3 chapters and the choices are there!

And did you know there's going to be a Good Luck Charlie and Jessie crossover called: **Christmas with Jesssie**?

Also, there's going to be another Auslly **kiss** soon! Eeeeepppp! Can. Not. Wait.  
Who's with me?

**-Review!- **Pretty please with a cranberry on top?


	13. Chapter 13

**Fate Brings Us Together  
By: IfSacrificesWereEasy and MusicMusicMusic**

* * *

Shoutouts!

**J and K forever**: Thanks! All credits to Sage! Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**- Awesome! Thanks for reveiwng! Enjoy this chapter!

**LittleLionGal**- Hahaha! We're so happy you "Love it to the max!" Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**-Scarlette: Thanks for reading Fate and giving it a chance. We're glad you're enjoying the story and we both have taken your review into consideration. MusicMusicMusic and I appreciate that you told us what you think and how we can make the story better. However, if you choose to keep reading the story, you'll see that in chapters 13 and 14 there is a reason why Jack thinks the mystery girl is Lindsay and not Kim. And don't worry, he'll get smart! Thanks for reading our story, we hope you'll continue reading Fate and enjoy it. Thanks for the honest review.

**DumDum40**- Hope you didn't have to wait tooo long! Here it is! Enjoy!

**ShawnaCrazyGirl**- Thank you! The hero in him is back!

**NamesTen**- Thanks, there's even more in this chapter! Haha!

**lovelifeandwatermelons**- Yup, he's figuring it out...slowly! You'll find out soon.. :)

**KarateGirl77**- great chapter :D like always you guys

**Lovable52** -Don't worry, we won't ditch this story! Here's the update!

**kickinfan321**- That would be awesome! And thanks for always reviewing! They're always so..interesting!

**Meghan**- I can't believe they aren't having Olivia! They should have a whole episode of why she leaves:( Well, other producers just couldn't resist her talent! Maybe they will! XD

**Taylorswift13fan4life** - I know! I'm going to end up watching it! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**emylova**: Who isn't..? But who knows, she might guest star in a few episodes! Keep your fingers crossed!

**mnash123** -Yeah, It's gotta be watchable if Olivia's in it!

* * *

_Previously_:

**Kim POV**

_"ANYWAY, Donna cheated on him with Brody, and Brody had a girlfriend. So, in search of the girlfriend, he tried to learn some stuff about her. Apparently, she's a black belt and can sing," I finished._

_"So, why are you telling us this?" Mika wondered._

_"OH MY GOD! You have a crush on Jack and you are SOOOO jealous of the girl!" Julie squealed, blowing out my ear drum._

_"No I'm not!" I protested._

_"Then why are you telling us this?" Mika questioned suspiciously._

_Taking a deep breath, I finally admitted, "I'm that girl."_

_Jack POV_

_"So swag! Swagmaster calling YOU!" my phone rang._

_"Hey Jerry!" I greeted._

_"Yo man, I need help. How do I impress a girl?"_

_"Well, you could impress her with some moves," I replied._

_"Uh..she's as good as me; maybe better."_

_"Oh...maybe...you could..write her a song?" I pitched in._

_"No way, man! That's WAY too girly!"_

_"Sorry man, that's all I got!" I finally exclaimed, feeling exasperated._

_"Wait a second...I have an idea," he finally said._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Kim POV

My phone kept on buzzing, and since it never stopped, I almost thought it was a bee. Surprisingly, it was Mika.

"Kim, I have a major problem!" shouted a nervous Mika through the phone.

"What? What is it?"

"Well...it's about Smooth and Jerry," she explained.

"Spill EVERYTHING!" I anxiously responded.

"Okay, so y'know how Smooth and Jerry both like me? Well, I don't really like Smooth that much. He's so...ugh. He's a great guy and all, but he has this whole "whatever" attitude. Here's what happened..."

Mika POV  
(Flashback)  
I just walked in the dance studio and was instantly bombarded with a bunch of questions from Jerry and Smooth.

"Mika! Who'd you pick?"

"You so like me better! Right?"

"Mika do you prefer me or him?"

As they all pummeled me with questions, I felt like the room was spinning.

"Stop it! Just stop! Both of you! Does it really matter who I got out with? Maybe I don't want to go out with either of you!" I protested. Meanwhile, Jerry and Smooth both smirked and raised their eyebrows at me simultaneously.

"Alright, alright. Both of you are liked. Just give me some time ok?" I responded, causing for both of them to nod their heads vigorously. "And, personal space! You guys are gonna use up all my oxygen and suffocate me!"

Jerry and Smooth both immediately backed away from me, blushing, as they realized they were practically clinging on to me.

I pranced over to my locker and set my stuff in. Just then, something was in the back. I pulled it out and..it was a rose! Whoa..two guys crushing on me and now a rose? Okay, maybe I DON'T have to decide which guy so fast.

Attached to the rose, a note read, "Guess who!"

I turned my head towards Smooth, but he was too busy showing off to some older college students. I glanced Jerry and to my surprise, he was staring at me. Realizing he caught me looking at him, he shifted his gaze and seemed to be fascinated by his shoes... No surprise who this rose came from.

Blushing slightly I thought, "that's so sweet!"

The rest of the day went by quickly. Getting my stuff packed up, a small box of chocolate in my locker. I wonder when Jerry snuck that in there...  
I trudged back up to my dorm room, thinking of Jerry the whole way. I finally decided to not focus on boys for now; tomorrow's my birthday-something a LOT more important boys (usually)!... Kim's even planning a surprise party for me; my "surprised!" face needs some work!  
(End of Flashback)

Kim POV  
"Ok, how did you know about the surprise party?! You know what? Don't tell me! It's still going to happen and you're still going to pretend to be surprised. Okay? Great! Now about this Smooth and Jerry business, just wait till tomorrow and see what they do for your birthday."

Mika groaned as a response and hung up... Tomorrow's gonna be interesting.

As I fiddled with my laptop, I finally remixed my favorite song; Bruises by Train and Ashley Monroe, but in my version, it was Train and Kim Crawford.

_Boy: Haven't seen you since High School. Good to see you're still beautiful. Gravity hasn't started to pull. Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell._

_Girl: Been two years since he left me. Good to know that you've gotta friend. That town I know is keepin' you down, on your knees._

_Guy: Have you seen him? (Brody...)_

_Girl: Not in years. How 'bout her? (Donna...)_

_Guy: No, but I hear; she's in queens with the man of her dreams._

_Girl: Funny back then she said that about you._

_Guy: Let's do this soon again._

_Girl: Ten years is that what it's been?_

_Guy: Leavin' you makes me want to cry... (That sounds like Jack..)_

_Guy: I would love to fix it all for you. (HERO COMPLEX!)_

_Girl: I would love to fix you too._

_Both: PLEASE DON'T FIX A THING, WHATEVER YOU DO..._

_Guy: These bruises, make for better conversation, loses, the vibe that separates. Good to know you've got a friend, to remember now and then... Everybody loses... We've all got bruises._

Proudly burning it to a disc, I made a spot for it on my rack as I slowly designed a cover. After twenty minutes of sketching and coloring, it was finally finished;

I sketched a background of a sky with different shades of blue. Then I added an old, vintage black car, with a CA Highway sign in green, which looked great with the blues.

To explain it, Seaford was in California, the black car was my parent's, and everyday when I look outside my window, I see the beautiful sky.

After clicking it in to the CD case, my phone started ringing; hopefully it's not Mika stressing over the random guys she just met. Wait a second! A guy named Jerry, in a dancing class, crushing on a girl...

"Is anybody there?" the other voice on the phone asked.

"Uh, hello?" I greeted.

"Hi, Kim! It's Doctor C!" she exclaimed perkily.

"Is everything OK?"

"Better than OK, Kim! After your tests, we kinda sorta mixed them up. Long story short, you don't need crutches!"

"Wait, so you're saying I didn't even need crutches in the first place?" I stated, hoping to clear the confusion.

"Yup! Bye!"

"Wait! Don't- hang up."

"And, she hung up on me," I muttered to myself.

Wait a second...I can... RUN! I can do karate again! I..I have to work on that song!

Quickly dashing out the door with the paper, I grabbed a skateboard; what's the difference between that and snowboarding? As I gently pushed off, I felt a sudden need to go faster. I leaned back and fourth to make s', and went faster by the minute; it felt amazing. The wind blew in my hair, music swarmed in my brain; freedom's never felt this good.

Jack POV  
As Kim dashed out, I wondered, "what the heck she was doing?!" The truth is, when she grabbed a skateboard, I got a little nervous.

"See man, that's what we meant by HERO COMPLEX," the Jerry voice pointed out.

"Oh," I thought to myself.

ANYWAY, Kim was in the distance, and in the garage, there were no skateboards, bikes, notta.. It's impossible to catch up to her running.

"Oh crap," I thought. One bike was in the garage; it was a pink princess kids bike.

"You are SO lucky I lo-LIKE you, Kimberly Crawford!" I exclaimed to nobody in particular.

Although it took a while to get on, I finally pushed off, following the silhouette on a skateboard.

Kim POV  
Finally making it to the cemetery, I thought about all the lines that were in the song, but it just sounded like...blech.

'Maybe it would sound better if I made it with some different notes,' I thought. Flipping through my book, I saw nothing helpful; this will take a while...

Jack POV

Although I lost her, I knew she made it safely to the... cemetery? Weird...

'Well, maybe I should stay here to make sure she gets home safely,' I thought to myself.  
'What should I do though?'

All of a sudden, a piece of paper and a mechanical pencil flew onto my lap. Curiously scanning the paper, nothing was written on it but music notes with no lyrics.

'Write a song!' the Milton voice randomly offered.  
'I'll try...'

(One Hour Later)

'Why can't I finish this song?' I screamed in my head, exasperated.  
'Maybe it'll sound better if you sing it,' the Milton voice pitched in.

Kim POV  
Ok, the notes are PERFECT, but the lyrics just aren't working!  
'Maybe it'll sound better if you sing it,' the Julie voice pitched in.

No One's POV  
Kim: The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall; you are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Jack: It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny: I love you, and that's all I really know.

Kim: You belong with me, 'cuz I'll love you long after you're gone gone gone.

Jack: You don't got a thing to prove, I'm already fallin for you.

Kim: So Ho-Hold, hold me tight now, cuz I want you to stay.

Jack: Don't worry, nothin's gonna stop me now to stay one more night.

Kim: It's a love story,

Jack: but the rest is still unwritten...

Kim & Jack: So I got a pen and an old napkin as I wrote down our song... nothing's as cool as Kickin' It with YOU!*****

Kim POV  
The song...it's..finished!

Jack POV  
Who was that girl? I need to find her; she's the other half to the song!

"Dude, now you really HAVE to find her!" the Jerry voice exclaimed...why did he sound so.. real?  
"Yo, man! You NEED to find that girl."

"How, though?" I thought.

"Jack! Are you listening?" Jerry-wait a second...

"Hey Jerry!" I greeted, realizing he was butt-dialed.

"I hate to say it, but I was kinda sorta eavesdropping, and that song is AMAZING!"

"Jerry, it's just a song; why do I have to find her?"

"Well, I kinda sorta saw a girl who matched your mystery girl profile, singing," he mumbled.

"What are you saying?" I questioned.

"Lindsay's not the girl you've been looking for. The girl you're looking for is the person who was singing that song with you," he explained.

"Listen, man. I'm gonna go to the dojo to clear my head; call ya later," I promised.

Kim POV

Deciding to clear my head, I grabbed my skateboard; the dojo is calling for me. Making my way to it, I wondered if there was a spare key anywhere.

'Wait a second,' I pointed out to myself.

Opening the door, I grinned; Rudy hasn't changed a bit. He's still the same forgetful sensei.

As I walked to my locker, I grabbed some sweatpants and an old Wasabi tee before going to the changing room.

Since I was the only girl in Rudy's class, there was a whole section of lockers just for myself. The large room had five long sections, since five other classes studied and trained here.

Glancing at my memory board, I smiled as one of my favorite pictures popped out. My parents were smiling next to Rudy, I was on Jack's back, and the rest of the gang photo bombed it. Looking around, there were a lot of pictures of me and Jack. Some were at photo booths, tournaments, each other's houses, school, etc... Wait..why ARE there so many images of Jack and I on my wall? Phfft, it's not because I still like him, right? PLEASE say ye - no!

Jack POV  
Leaving the princess bike at the cemetery, I decided to take a walk to the dojo. In effort to clear my head, I slowly began to put the pieces together with Lindsay... I better call Jerry...

"Hey Jerry!" I greeted.  
"Yo man, what's up?" Jerry, no, I mean "swagmaster" (we did a bet, and I lost..don't ask on what the bet was about) asked. "It's about Lindsay..."

(Flashback)  
As I was practicing karate in my room, the doorbell started ringing. Instinctively, I looked at the secret security camera screen (Kim would kill me if she knew about this...I can picture her right now arguing with me that she's not weak! :P), and saw it was Lindsay.

"Hey, Jack! Whatcha doin?" my girlfriend asked cheerily.

"Practicing karate," I replied, "wanna train with me?"

"Eew, no! I don't do - I mean...I..uh, just got my nails painted. They would get ruined," she quickly responded.

"OK?" I responded suspiciously. "Could you at least show me one move? How about a simple side kick on a board," I offered.

"But you don't have a board," she mentioned.

"I have one right here!" I exclaimed, pulling it out of a drawer

"Oh look! A ninja!" she randomly screamed.******

"It worked on a stupid show!" she mumbled to herself.

"Here goes nothin," she muttered.

"Hi -OW!" Lindsay screeched, clutching her foot.

"You OK?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, but I'm going home. Goodbye, Jack," she snapped somewhat snottily.

(End of flashback)

Kim POV

Looking out, Jack on his phone talkin to somebody...Maybe I should just pretend I'm not here...

"She's getting SOOOO annoying!"

"She's always at MY house."

"Always needs help and attention."

"Maybe a liar."

"And doesn't even deserve to be a blackbelt."

WHAT?!

"Don't cry Kim, you're tough. You're a ninja. A tough, quiet ni -"

BANG!

"Crap. So much for my ninja skills."

* * *

*****Hey! Sage here! What did you guys think of the song mix I wrote? Rate it on a scale from 1-10, ten being the best, one being the worst. And if you rate it a one, I don't care! :) It proves to me you're honest, and I'll feel the same way towards it compared to if I got a ten, as long as you explain why. :) I had fun writing it, and that's all that matters. If you vote a six or higher, I'm going to assume you want me to do more of those in the future, unless you say otherwise. It'd would REALLY mean a lot if you take your time to say what you think; it took a LONG time!

******Remember what Kickin' It Episode this came from? Put it in your review! :D

**Here are the songs I took/edited lyrics from in order:**

**Everytime We Touch, Cascada  
Mine, Taylor Swift  
We Found Love, Rihanna, feat. Calvin Harris  
Love Story, Taylor Swift  
You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift  
Gone Gone Gone, Phillip Phillips  
Had Me At Hello, Olivia Holt, Luke Benward  
Fallin For Ya, Grace Phipps  
Had Me At Hello, Olivia Holt, Luke Benward  
Stay, Rihanna  
Nothin's Gonna Stop Me Now, Olivia Holt  
One More Night, Maroon 5  
Love Story, Taylor Swift  
Unwritten, Natasha Beddingfield  
Our Song, Taylor Swift  
Kickin' It Theme Song**

**IfSacrificesWereEasy's AN| **Review? Pretty please with a...oh forget it...I'm so sad to do a proper AN right now. :'( Olivia's not going to be in season four of Kickin It... (Big, Big, Big Tears)

**Music's AN|** So, I guess everyone's sad about Olivia Holt leaving. But, at least she has her own TV show. I kinda realized that. I mean, even though kick will be over, maybe she'll guest star, and we still have Leolivia, right?

And SOMEBODY, please say this is normal: to watch Two Dates and A Funeral on demand four times. Please say this is normal...because I've also seen karate games six times. (Sheepish smile) (I'm not kidding

Kickin' It will always be in my heart. It has made me laugh, be a fan girl, and scream "whyyyyy?!" at the end of the shows, where kick would dance, hold hands, or go on a date. Even though it will not last forever, I'm OK with that, because I'm grateful they created the show.

(I got this idea from a Wizard's of Waverly Place Poem)

Rudy taught me to let out my inner child,

Jerry taught me to be swag and wild.

Bobby taught me money isn't always best,

Milton taught me to always study for a test.

Frank taught me its OK to be oblivious,

Sam taught me I'm a genius.

Carson taught me cheating never wins,

Kim taught me to always stand up for what you believe in.

Phil taught me goats can be friends,

Jack taught me to always be there for them.

Smooth taught me to never copy someone else's dance move,

The Wasabi Warriors taught me nothing's better than kickin' it with you.

_(Check this out on my profile)_

**Peace. (Y)  
-Music**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fate Brings Us Together By: MusicMusicMusic and IfSacrificesWereEasy**

* * *

**Shoutout time! :)**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl**-Thanks for the idea! Ahaha, we are a few chapters ahead of the story, and you kinda guessed what happened! And thanks, we're glad you like it! :)

**curlygirl02**- Crying's not fun! Hope this update makes you feel better!

**Scarlett**- YAY! :D we're glad you like it! :D If you ever get confused again, let one of us know, and we'll try to help! :)

**Loveable52**- I TOTALLY agree with you, one-hundred percent!

**Confused Guest**- What are you confused about? We'll try to help you understand. :)

**KarateGirl77**- Oh yeah! :) You are totally correct! :) We're ALL wasabi warriors, really. As long as we back up the show, kickin' it will last FOREVER.

**NamesTen**- Yay! What was your fav part? :)

**IfSacrificesWereEasy**- I'm sorry! :/

**Jika Guest**- Normal's overrated. ;) And Jika will prevail...possibly! (Cue evil thunder and lightning)

**DanseChick**- It's more a poem- I combined lyrics without notes and beats. :)

**sephie21**- thank goodness I'm not the only one! LOL! :) Here's the update! :)

**shaydeltang**- I added the nickname! Keep reviewing, please! And here's the update!

**Kimmy**-cat Guest- I added the nickname! :)

**Blackbeltjackandkimlove**- Thanks! :) Glad you like the story! :D

* * *

_Congrats to:  
Emylova  
Guest_

_For correctly guessing KIOOO! I switched the characters-Instead of Eddie and Rudy, I made it Jack and Lindsay ("Oh look! A ninja!" Part!)_

* * *

**Something important:**

Sadly, we won't be doing sneak peeks; withs school and everything else, we don't have time. Hope you keep reviewin. :o)

**This is the second to last chapter. Don't worry, though. The last chapter's LOOOOOONG. :) Review if you'll miss reading this story! :)**

* * *

**_Previously_**:

_Kim POV  
Looking out, I saw Jack on his phone talking to somebody...Maybe I should just pretend I'm not here..._

_"She's getting SOOOO annoying!"_

_"I mean, she's always at MY house."_

_"Always needs help and attention."_

_"Maybe a liar."_

_"And doesn't even deserve to be a blackbelt."_

_WHAT?!_

_"Don't cry Kim, you're tough. You're a ninja. A tough, quiet ni-"_

_**BANG!**_

_"Crap. So much for my ninja skills."_

* * *

**Mika POV**  
My eyes fluttered open while I was still half asleep, when something started ringing. I thought it was the bell at school in my dream, so I snuggled under the covers and closed my eyes again. Unfortunately, the ringing kept going on and on.

That's weird. Realizing it wasn't coming from my dream, I jolted upright in my bed. Then it struck me; it was my phone!

Picking it up, I answered with a groggy "hello".

"Mika! Hello, birthday person!" It was my eccentric Uncle Phil.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Thanks, Uncle Phil," I responded trying to sound as cheery as possible (aside from my sleepy-sounding voice).

He then went on and on about some confusing Hachmakistan traditions that every birthday girl should do (insert eye roll). Meanwhile, I tuned him out completely. After getting bored of holding the phone, I hung up on him.

_Whew! What a relief!_

I crashed on top of my bed, not moving, for a few minutes. I wonder what Jerry was doing right now...wait! Why was I thinking of Jerry? Just then, my phone rung...again!

Hoping it wasn't my uncle, I picked it up cautiously. Before I spoke, someone's voice burst out.

"Mika! Listen, can you come down to the dance studio as soon as possible?" I recognized the voice, it was my dance teacher's..

"Umm, sure, I'll be down there in a few minutes."

I ended the call and thought of reasons why she was calling; maybe she got in an accident! What if she was getting attacked by giant chimpanzees?! OR, maybe she was getting captured by giraffes on pogo sticks!

Well, only one way to know for sure...

* * *

**Jack POV**  
I had to find proof that Lindsay was the mystery girl. Obviously, she wasn't so keen on doing karate, but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe she just ha a bad day...

BANG!

As I looked around for what made the noise, a quick Kim flew out the door, faster than a kid to an ice-cream truck, in need of a sugar rush.

_What in the world was Kim doing in the dojo?!_

"Kim! Wait up!" I yelled, going to the door, until...

"Hey Jack! There you are! I kinda need help with something," Rudy admitted sheepishly.

"What'd you do this time?" I responded, knowing I either had to clean, search, or do something with Falafel Balls and Tootsie (don't ask).

"Uhm..I kinda sorta accidentally lost my two pet anacondas, but don't worry! They're not poisonous... I think."

Frustrated, I knew I had to help Rudy, and _then_ talk to Kim... We better find those stupid snakes fast.

**Kim POV**  
Rushing to the house, I ran up to my room, and locked the doors.

"See, now he'll know that you're the girl!" I thought angrily.

"It's not _that_ bad! Maybe he'll ask you on a date!" another 'me' voice squealed peppily.

"That's the problem!

"That's the problem!" I protested.

"What do you mean? We need to go out with him!"

"No, YOU need to go out with him! Not me!" I snapped.

"Honey, we're the same person."

Tap-Tap-Tap

"What do you need?" I questioned.

"Kim, it's just me," Jack stated innocently.

"Kim, I just want to know what you were doing in the dojo," Jack stated patiently.

Slightly blushing, I replied, "Oh..I thought you were-I mean, never mind. I was only there to practice...alone."

"Dang it!" he suddenly burst out.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was hoping you someone. I'm looking for a mystery girl, and thought she made the noise, and you just ran off for some random reason.

"Uhm, what makes you think it's not me?" I snapped, annoyed.

"Kim, if you can't dance, I highly doubt you have a good voice," he stated, shrugging.

Giving daggers with my eyes, "Jack, OUT!"

As I went into his room, I quickly locked the doors. Since his room was designed to practice karate, they were kick proof...I think.

Quickly stretching, you'd be surprised how big it was. Probably the size of Seaford's Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Equipment spread out around the room, and the bed was designed like a treadmill. Although I was sorta jealous, I'd still pick my room over his any day; it's more...me.

I went to the weights, and easily laid down, and lifted the bar with twenty pounds. Doing simple benches with my eyes closed as my iPod removed any noise, the weight on the bar, slowly got heavier, and heavier, until...

I was face-to-face with a muscular figure. That door may be kick-proof, but DEFINITELY not Jack-proof.

* * *

**Jerry POV**  
I knew Mika's birthday was today, so I wanted to surprise her. I got our dance teacher in on the act. She was supposed to keep Mika away from her room for about an hour.

I was being nice and asked Smooth of he wanted to help get ready.

"What? No way! I don't want Mika thinking some lame thing was my idea. I'll have something so awesome that she'll fall in love with me right away! You're on your own, dude," he replied disgustedly in a smug voice.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

I phoned all of Mika's friends and relatives and begged them to come. When some of them said they can't make it, I tried a different method that I learned from Kim...

Blackmail.

"So you say you can't make it to Mika's party, but you can make it to a make out session with your brother's babysitter. Even, when you have a girlfriend."

"All right, all right, I'll be there. Just don't say a word about...you know what."

After calling everyone Mika knew, I collapsed. Man, that chica knows so many people! She has one big mouth.

**Mika POV**  
I rushed all the way to the dance studio wondering what the heck happened. I pushed open the doors, and looked around. The place was a mess!

"Hello? Anyone?"

"Mika! I'm over here!"

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Bingo! She was buried under a massive pile of...well...I have no clue.

"Mrs. Reynolds! Are you okay? What happened in here?!" I asked, yanking her upright.

"Well, I was just trying to make this place a little more, oh you know, fun; colorful. That sort of stuff. I'm sort of in a pickle here; I was hoping you could help!

**Jerry's POV**  
While Mika was distracted over at the dance studio, I was busy preparing for the surprise party. Knowing Mika would forget to lock the door, I carefully snuck into her dorm room.

I quickly texted Mrs. R. _The flamingo is in the...flamingo house!_

I immediately got to work. In a matter of minutes, the room had been transformed! It looked great if I do say so myself. ;) Balloons, streamers, and pretty much every party decoration you could think of was there!

I checked the food, cake, and music. Perfect. Pretty soon, the guests started arriving!

* * *

**Jack POV**  
"Kim, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said any of those things. I have no right to judge you like that," I apologized, staring at the floor.

Biting her lip in a really cute (wait, what?!) way, "It's OK, Jack. Everyone makes mistakes."

"So, tell me about the whole mystery girl thing! Fill me in on EVERYTHING," she ordered eagerly.

Finding our way to the treadmill couch, I quickly explained, "I need to find this girl. I don't know why, but I just feel like I have to find her."

"Wait a second, Lindsay's not the girl?!" Kim suddenly burst.

"I don't think so...I just, I just don't know what to do. I feel like I'll never find her," I replied.

Standing up, she advised, "Jack, don't think that way, I'm sure the girl you're looking for is closer than you think."

Smiling, I responded, "Thanks, Kim. I really means a lot."

Ruffling my hair, "No problem! Later, skater."

**Kim POV**  
I strolled to the door and then had second thoughts. Grabbing the letter Jack wrote me, I shoved it in my pocket as I snatched my skateboard.

Pushing my way off, I headed to the cemetery. As I opened the gate, I decided to change things **UP** a bit by climbing a tree. Leaning against the branch, I looked out over the city, in true bliss.

_Dear Kim,  
I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm going to tell you this right now._

_I know how you feel about me._

_But I don't feel that way about you. I mean, you're just NOT my type. It's not cool to be around a dumb blonde, who's always rude, sassy, and never knows who's good or bad. Remember all your exes? How'd that turn out?!_

_So, I hope you have a great life, without me. It's for the best. You bring people down, and I can't let you do that to me anymore. I allowed you to do that to me for the entire High School, including summers, and I'm done being your side kick._

_Goodbye forever,  
~Jack Brewer_

OK, I'm not in true bliss anymore. How could he say that to me?! I mean, SERIOUSLY?!

* * *

**Music's AN|** OK, I'm just gonna fly by this note quickly because there's something I'd like to dedicate this story to someone VERY important (note the sarcasm).

Please check out my new poll on my profile about what your favorite genres are for Jack/Kim!

I'm dedicating this AN for a certain guest reviewer. The letter's on my profile. **PLEASE CHECK IT OUT, IT'S INSANELY IMPORTANT.**

* * *

**ISWE's AN| **Hey guys! **GO SAGE! :) I'm totally doing that! Are you?! **Btw, For all you **Taylor Swift fans/ Auslly fans** go check out _Taylorswift13fan4life's_ story called **The Red Tour Experience**! It's great! People keep bugging her to change the names in her story, so help her out and leave an actual meaningfull review! You'll love the story, I promise! :)

**Everyone** should **totally do** what Music's AN says! Pretty please with eggplant on top?


	15. Chapter 15

**Fate Brings Us Together  
By: MusicMusicMusic and IfSacrificesWereEasy**

* * *

**Sorry, not doing shoutouts this time! Want to get this posted ASAP!- I think you guys want to read it ASAP too! :)**

**SOMETHING IMPORTANT FROM MUSIC: Kim's Ultimate Nickname Poll is now up! :D**

* * *

_**Previously:**__  
Dear Kim,  
I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm going to tell you this right now._

_I know how you feel about me._

_But I don't feel that way about you. I mean, you're just NOT my type. It's not cool to be around a dumb blonde, who's always rude, sassy, and never knows who's good or bad. Remember all your exes? How'd that turn out?!  
So, I hope you have a great life, without me. It's for the best. You bring people down, and I can't let you do that to me anymore. I allowed you to do that to me for the entire High School, including summers, and I'm done being your side kick._

_Goodbye forever,  
~Jack Brewer_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Jack POV**  
As something rustled in my pocket, I noticed it was a piece of paper. Pulling it out, it was the profile of the mystery girl Jerry and I made.

_Mystery Girl:_

_2nd Degree Black Belt...Karate student?  
Blonde hair w/ brown highlights  
Medium height  
Sings when alone_

_Lindsay:  
Little-no karate experience  
Brown hair  
Medium Height_

I'm dating the wrong girl...**_again_**.

Lindsay POV

As I dolled myself up, I quickly grabbed some chick-flicks, and drove to Jack's house. We're going to have a movie marathon!

Ringing the doorbell, I patiently waited for Jack to appear.

Leaning in for a hug, I squealed, "Hi Jack!"

"Hey Lindsay, random question; have you ever dyed your hair blonde?"

"Uhm, why are you asking me this?" I replied, feeling confuzzled.

"Have you ever done karate?" he asked.

"Uh, duh! NO! It's gross, and-" I rambled, until...

"Lindsay, have you been lying to me?" he questioned furiously.

"Jack, I-I did it for US!" I quickly explained.

"Lindsay, if you really cared about 'us,' you wouldn't have lied to me," he dead panned.

"Jack, please let me explain!" I pleaded.

"Lindsay, I think it would be the best for both of us if you just left."

"Please, Jack," I whimpered.

"Get out, Lindsay. I'm not changing my mind; you're just wasting your time."

Kim POV

Angrily shoving the letter in my pocket, I snatched my stuff, and made my way to the house. As I entered the garage, I nabbed some boxes as I ran up to my room.

Box One: DECORATIONS

Box Two: DONATE

Box Three: PILLOWS, BLANKETS, ETC.

Folding my comforter and fleece blanket into box three, I flattened my pillows before sliding them in the box and taping the top, just about to explode. Tossing everything else into box one, (picture frames, trophies, jewelry, books, etc) I quickly taped it shut like before.

Once I got to box two, I shoved all the gifts Jack has ever given me (except my precious yoga pants that I still love), including pictures, candy, and random knick-knacks. Finding my Samsonite* neon pink suitcase and carry-on (for my shoes), I flattened my clothes in an organized fashion, as I allowed the scarves and belts float on the top of the mountain. Attaching the carry-on to the suitcase, I loaded everything into Bobby's old car. I decided to drop everything off at my dorm, come back, and escape with my mo-ped (it was specially delivered here to reduce the chances of it being stolen).

Lucky for me, Jack didn't even see me, so I quickly tip-toed to the car, packing everything in the trunk. Afterwards, I gassed it.

Jack POV  
As I paced around my room (which was locked, so Kim wouldn't see me like this), I contemplated on what to do. How will I ever find the girl? Wait a second...

_Mystery Girl:  
2nd Degree Black Belt...Karate student?  
Blonde hair w/ brown highlights  
Medium Height  
Sings when alone_

_Kim:  
2nd Degree Black Belt  
Blonde  
Medium Height_

Is Kim the girl?

Kim POV

Dropping everything at my dorm, I noticed everything was dull. No posters, sheets, notta. All there was was a simple bed, desk, fridge, and microwave. Surprisingly, it was pretty big. I guess twice the size of the average dorm. Reading the name plate, the words "Mika and Kim" were still etched in there, so I assumed I could crash here.

Grabbing all my pictures and posters, I quickly color-fied the room. Star posters soon adorned the ceiling, and my city panorama was so big, it went around the entire walls of my room, making it seem as if I painted it. My rugs covered the floor, making it look like a blue and green tie-due blob. My white comforter popped out, with yellow pillows matching the color of the stars on my ceiling. Instruments laid against the wall, which were ironically in the closet, collecting dust. Once I was 100 percent settled in, I drove back to Jack's place to pick up my mo-ped.

Jack POV

"Is Kim the girl?" I wondered.

"Of course not! Although we shouldn't judge her, it's HIGHLY unlikely she can sing. I mean, look at her dancing!" another 'me' voice replied.

"Well, she has to somehow be in the situation. I mean, it's impossible to be almost exactly like the mystery girl," I pointed out.

"Wait a second...what if..what if she's hiding something from you? Maybe she KNOWS the mystery girl! I mean, you're friends with people just like you, right?"

"Good point! I should ask her... Where is she, anyway?"

Looking out in the garage, I spotted her.

"Hey Kim. Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Well, it's about the mystery girl...Are you hiding something from me?" I questioned.

Biting her lip, Kim quickly rambled, "Uh, no, why would you think that? Well, bye now!"

As she frantically launched herself to the mo-ped, I realized something.

She _is_ hiding something from me.

Kim POV  
Once I parked my mo-ped and locked it, I quickly got a text.

**To: Girls (Kim Crawford, Grace O'Doherty, ...)  
From: Mika**

_Hey gurl! Remember that my birthday dance is Saturday, and today's Friday! You're invited, because I got AUSTIN MOON to perform! How cool is that? Hope you can make it! There'll be snacks, live music/entertainment, and games! No RSVP needed! Hope to see you there! Dress is slightly fancy! Wear a cute outfit!_

"Austin Moon?! No way!" I squealed.

Jack POV

**To: Guys (Jack Brewer, Jerry Martinez, ...)  
From: Mika**

_Greetings! Remember that my dance party is to tomorrow! Jerry and I both wanted you to come, so you're invited! Hope you can make it! There's a chocolate fountain, live music/entertainment, and cool games! No RSVP needed! Hope to see you there! Dress is slightly fancy! Text Jerry (555-0123) if you don't know what to wear!_

"No. freaking. way." I stated, stunned. "A CHOCOLATE fountain?! AWESOME!" I cheered.

**(Time Skip to the Party)  
Kim POV**

As I walked into the dance after double-checking my outfit, I grinned. Everyone was having a great time, especially Mika. She twirled around in a glamorous ocean blue dress, which complimented her wonderfully. She wore black high-heels, and had her hair straight, with a matching black headband. The most noticeable thing was her genuine smile, though.

Looking around, every girl had a colorful dress, either a bright red, ocean blue, neon pink, or lavender. Along with a colorful dress, was glossy, straightened hair, with a long necklace and charm to top everything off. High heels matched their dress or hair accessory, and every dancer had their beau.

And then there was me. As I glanced at my outfit, I slowly backed away, where I could see the party, but I would remain hidden.

"Attention? Umm, unfortunately, Austin Moon couldn't make it tonight, because he has the flu," Mika explained, as everyone groaned.

"But please feel free to stay! We have games, refreshments, food," she offered. Unfortunately, nobody listened, for they all started to head out.

"WAIT!" I yelled frantically, receiving looks.

"Wait," I repeated as I dashed on stage, "Please stay, because...because there will be someone singing tonight. Just...just give me one sec to figure everything out."

Being pulled backstage, Mika burst, "Kim! What are you doing?! I don't have a person to sing for the crowd!"

"Yes, yes you do. You have me."

No One's POV

As Jack watched Kim make her way to the stage, he was surprised she was so shy; he spotted her earlier, hiding in the back. She was the only girl in a simple dress. It was white with sequins at the end, which complimented her perfectly. Also, instead of high heels, she wore simple flats, and instead of straightening her hair, she curled it into miniature waves and ringlets, allowing the brown highlights to be noticeable.

Softly speaking into the microphone, Kim greeted, "Hi, everyone. My name's Kim, and I've never really done this thing before, so..wish me luck. Before I start, I'd like to say 'Happy Birthday' to Mika. You totally deserve this insanely awesome party."

Then, as the music started, she pulled out the microphone, and the lyrics flowed out.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh, moment like this, moment like  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oh, like this_

**("A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson)**

Jerry POV

After Kim sang, people stuck around. Pretty soon everyone started chit-chatting and chasing each other around the room like they were on pills. Before you knew it, it had turned into a real party!

I didn't think my grin could get any bigger, but it did! I smiled like an idiot after seeing rhe look on Mika's face as she gazed around the room observing how everyone was having fun and commenting how much of a great party this was.

I shuffled across the floor so I could descreetly be standing closer to Mika. 'Woah! She smelled amazing!'

I put my hand across my chin and smoothly I asked Mika, "Yo, what it do, Mika?"

Suddenly I felt like I was slipping. Uh oh... this isn't good.

All of a sudden, bam! I was on the ground. Now's the time you yell, "Wait, WHAT?!

Giggling, Mika helped me up. I noticed she didn't let go of my hand. Ooooohhhhhh OK, I see where she's going!

"Yes, I'll go out with you Mika."

Mika had a confused look on her face as she blurted out, "Excuse me?!"

Realizing, I was wrong, I saved my butt by convincingly replying cockily, "Nothing, nothing, just practicing for when you ask me out."

"Riiiiggghhhhtttt."

Mika POV

I held up a small pretty envelope and questioned with wonder, "Who's this from?!"

Someone spoke up, "Me! That's from me! Right here. Jerry Martinez, everybody!"

I turned to Jerry and whispered a small thanks before ripping open the envelope. "OH. MY. GORILLA. JERRY! How did you-? But where? And they're sold out! Who-? AAAAAAHHHHH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I exclaimed, noticing Smooth getting jealous in the back. HA!

I still can't believe Jerry got me VIP seat tickets to the Hunter Hayes concert! Tickets were sold out in 7 minutes!

Smooth pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He smugly stated, "Check out my gift.

It is SO much better than these lame tickets you can buy off of E-bay."

I didn't even bother to smile at him; talk about rude! I carefully unwrapped the package, and to my surprise, it was a phone! And not just any phone, it was an iPhone 5X! These haven't even come to stores yet! Although, I did notice one odd detail. The phone had no packaging and was already set up. Huh.

Just then, we heard a desperate shout. "Help! Did someone see an iPhone?" I think I misplaced it! I left it on the fair to go to the bathroom, and then it was gone!  
By now the teen was wailing, "IT'S MY MOMS! Somebody! Please, if you stole it, give it back!"

I darted up to her and asked, "Is this it?"

She gratefully smiled and accepted the phone. "Yes! Thank you SO much! I don't know what I would have done without you!"

Smooth ducked and cringed, for he had started to make his way out the door. My grandma, who had been using a rolled up newspaper to fan herself, swatted him with it continuously; even on the butt!

-Whack! Whack!-

Everyone was in hysterics by now! People were clutching their stomachs and aping their tears! Meanwhile, Smooth scurried out the door, not looking back.*

No One's POV

"Wait a second...I better go talk to Kim...Like, now, because either my eyes and ears are playing tricks on me, or Kim was just singing," Jack thought.

As Kim gracefully walked off the stage, she saw her phone vibrating on the table.

**To: Kim  
From: Private Number  
Forget about me? Because I definitely didn't forget about you.**

* * *

*Credits go to ISWE for the AWESOME Jerry/Mika part! Review for her? Please?

**Music's AN|** Please don't kill me! Or ISWE! That was an AWESOME cliffy, right? I was SO excited for you guys to read it! Mwahahahaha! Anyway, here's some news you're not going to like...

This is the last chapter for Fate Brings Us Together! It's officially O-V-E-R OVER! :'( BUT, before I give you some awesome/MEGA IMPORTANT news, please listen, er, read this:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or read this story!

**We couldn't have done this story without all of your support! And please review, even though this story finished a looooong time ago! We always look out for them, even after a while!**

Anyway, here's the big news...

D  
R  
U  
M  
R  
O  
L  
L

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

!  
!

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

I like chicken.

HAHAHAHAHA! Got ya! Just kidding, this is the incredible awesome news you've been waiting for!

We will be creating a sequel! Please understand it'll be a while til' it's posted; meanwhile, follow ISWE and I, because...we're working on our own stories! If it's not already up, keep an eye out for '50 First Dates: KICKIN' IT STYLE!' Also, the Kim's Nickname poll is up! Vote! Spread the word! I want to get at least twenty voters. Please let me hit that goal? :) It will be up for a looooooooooong time! It will not be a blind poll; I trust ya to not vote what everyone else is! Good luck to anyone who offered a nickname! Remember, the top two will then have their own poll to earn the title "Kim's Ultimate Nickname!"

As for the sequel, I'll try to remember to post a chapter sayin it's up. :) Who's excited, though? Please review one last time, lettin us know what you think! :D Maybe say what you want to see in the sequel, give us some ideas, criticism, or maybe title ideas... :)

* * *

So.. As of: 10/2/13

We have 31 Followers, 51 Favoritors, and 143 reviews! Wahoo!

**Followers:**

Acfprincess  
Anialoveskick  
Blackbeltjackandkimlove  
Breannarealslimshady  
DANCE. XxXLOVEXxX. MUSIC  
Emily08  
FemaleBossJordan  
ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper  
HarajukuLover2431  
Icepen  
IfSacrificesWereEasy  
Jackandkimluver  
J and K Forever  
KTnicole  
KarateGirl77  
Kayliem1999  
Kickin it768  
LittleLionGal  
Lovable52  
Meganm1998  
NarnianLady14  
ShawnaCrazyGirl  
Shaydeltang  
ShiningStars152  
Silver Rider  
SoulEater510  
Staybeautiful7  
Stinger5150  
Taylorswift13fan4life  
TheCleanWriter  
U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW U  
WSHBR8227  
anmolpatel28  
babycakes92  
bstormstar  
curlygirl02  
cuutiepai  
everythingineedtoknow  
forevertrying  
59  
lovelifeandwatermelons  
meowmixisgreat  
mnash123  
.5  
purple penguin02  
scoobyfanatic33  
scurtui24  
sephie21  
shayray  
simranpatel57  
yeahyeahitsme

**Favoritors**:

Freckles789  
HarajukuLover2431  
I. Love. Leo. Howard. OliviaHolt  
IfSacrificesWereEasy  
Ilovemyself16  
J and K Forever  
KTnicole  
Kickin it768  
LittleLionGal  
Lovable52  
Meganm1998  
ShawnaCrazyGirl  
Shaydeltang  
Stinger5150  
Taylorswift13fan4life  
anmolpatel28  
bigtimechange bigestfan  
cupcaketiff123  
curlygirl02  
cutiepiiiie98  
forevertrying  
meowmixisgreat  
mnash123  
.5  
purple penguin02  
scurtui24  
sephie21  
shayray  
simranpatel57  
woahhh11

Thanks to any person who supported this story, or even read it! We're glad we could give ya a story to look forward to. :)

* * *

**IfSacrificesWereEasy's AN| **Who's eager for the sequel?! I know I am!

Thank you to all of you who clicked on this story and read it! Also thanks for all the feedback! It means so much to us!

**Music **did ALL of the hard work for this chapter, I kind of abandoned her on this whatever, so be sure to PM or her or whatever telling her how great of a job she did!

Btw, who watched Fawlty Temple?! AAAHHHH THE KICK! :)

Finally, all I can say is REVIEW! Read Music's AN and leave all that in a review! We **want to hear from you guys!**

Review?! Pretty please with a shish-kabob on top?!

**_Remember to look out for the sequel!_**


	16. Project Beautiful

**ATTENTION WRITERS & READERS!**

Everyday someone out there is committing suicide. One of the main reason is bullying. Right now, somewhere out there, someone is crying, putting their selfs down, or longing to fit in. Right now someone is telling someone else that they are stupid, ugly, not worth it, and should go kill their selfs.

Bully has done a lot to today's society. Everyone wants to fit in. People are getting bullied so badly that they bring gun's to school. (R.I.P. everyone in Sandy Hook Elementary)

So I came out with a idea.

On October 24th, 2013 we should all ban together.

We should all write and publish one-shots, songfics (hell even chapters on our own fics) about bullying. Whether it be someone standing up, someone taking their life, or someone just coping with it.

I know this is impossible but lets try to take over the Kickin' It archive. Let's all overload the systems with these stories.

Even if you're a reader you can help to. Either go on twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Polyvore & every other social network. Use the hastag #projectbeutiful

So can we all do that? Owner everyone who took their life's, everyone who passed away due to shootings, and just everyone who was too afraid to back out.

Please help me out. Writer's I'm begging you. If you do want to be apart of this just pm me or review and I will add you to the list. But make sure to write PROJECTBEUTIFUL somewhere in the fic.

Even if no one helps I know for sure that I'll do it. Whether I do it alone or with people.

-Let's Make a Change-

Love,

-Kay (xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx)

P.S. You are all beautiful. Stay positive & ignore the hate.


End file.
